Learning to Let Go
by 554Laura
Summary: I guess every Bones fanfic author has a version of the Hannah arc, so here's mine. Booth's moved on, and there's someone new in Brennan's life as well. Slightly AU, and yes, Hannah's here, but, trust me...all's well that ends well. Of course, I don't own Bones.
1. Prologue

"Letting go doesn't mean you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realizing the the only person you have control over is yourself." _Deborah Reber Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul_

The internet chatter about _Homo floresiensis_ had been fascinating. Brennan had followed several websites for months, trying to learn everything she possibly could about the find. It had been a welcome distraction from all the stress in her life. Dealing with normal murder cases was stressful enough on its own, but the Gravedigger case had exhausted her physically and emotionally. Adding to the strain was the fact that Booth had been dating Catherine Byers off and on. Dr. Byers was beautiful and had evidently entered to a social contract with Booth, especially considering the new dolphin tie he was wearing. Brennan knew she had no right to be jealous, but that didn't keep the emotion from creeping into her mind.

When Brennan read that an expedition was being mounted for research in Maluku, she was wistful. She would love to go, just to get back into field work. It had been a long time since she had participated in a anthropological project that ambitious, and she felt a little out of practice. She imagined herself out in the field again, but she soon dismissed her fantasies. It wasn't rational, given her current situation, to consider field work. She had an important job and many responsibilities.

However, Brennan couldn't deny that she was envious of Daisy being selected to participate. She considered calling the organizing committee to see if there were any positions available, but she decided against it. She had other interns at the Jeffersonian and her partner to consider. Going on an expedition just wasn't practical at this time.

When Dr. Stevenson called her about the expedition, Brennan was confused. She initially thought she was being consulted for her logistical experience since she had led so many digs in the past. When she realized she was being asked to lead the team in Maluku, Brennan was thrilled. It was a tremendous honor, considering she'd been out of field work for quite some time. However, she began to have second thoughts. So many people would be affected by her decision. Finally, she asked Angela for advice.

" _Listen, you're allowed to make changes without picking a fight with your old life", Angela said._

" _But I need a change from that life. I'm worried all the time….worried that Booth might get hurt on a case and I couldn't prevent it. Worried….about what our partnership means…."_

" _So you want to get away from Booth?" Angela was surprised._

" _No...it's just...I just need to get some perspective so I can view my life with some objectivity."_

Ultimately, Brennan decided she wanted to lead the expedition to Maluku. There was so much to do! She'd have to find the right time to tell Cam she was leaving and offer to find a replacement. She needed to find and order equipment and tools. Conditions would be extreme...primitive housing, tropical weather, and Daisy's inability to stop talking. There were hundreds of things to be done.

Then Brennan remembered….Booth. She needed to talk to Booth.

Booth felt sick when Sweets told him that Bones was going to lead the expedition to the Maluku Islands. She'd be gone for a year. A year! She might as well be gone forever, he thought. Once she spent a year being a field anthropologist again, she'd never want to come back to the Jeffersonian to solve murders with him.

He sat on the bench waiting for her, trying to come up with an argument that would make her stay, but he wasn't having much luck. He'd been lucky she had worked with him as long as she had. When they first started working together she'd often take time off to go to various digs all over the world. She had worked with him solving murders so long he'd almost forgotten that she was, in fact, an anthropologist who had done lots of field work. She loved ancient remains. It was natural that she would want to be a part of the team studying that Homo whatever the hell it was.

The fact that he loved her and wanted her to stay wasn't going to cut it either. She'd made it clear that she wasn't willing to have any sort of romantic relationship with him. They could be partners, nothing more. He'd tried dating….Dr. Byers was pretty and pleasant, but he just couldn't seem to get over Bones. She was always going to be his standard.

Bones didn't need his permission to leave. The only commitment they had to each other was to be partners solving crimes. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable because she wanted to accept a position doing something she loved. It was time to let things change. He'd go to Afghanistan to train soldiers for a year. Maybe they'd both come home with a different perspective on their partnership. He hoped so...for his sake, he really hoped so.

 _Booth sighed. "Sorry...I don't do really good with change, I guess."_

" _Well, you're better than I am."_

" _The pyramids are better at change than you are….it's a joke." Booth smiled. "I was being affectionate. Hey, what's a year, anyway…."_

" _The time it takes the Earth to make a full revolution around the sun…."_

" _In the grand scheme, it's not too bad…."_

" _We can come back...pick up where we left off...nothing really has to change…."_

" _No, things have to change...you taught me about evolution….things have to change…"_

Their case was resolved and eventually the moment came for Booth and Brennan to leave for their different corners of the world. The airport was crowded with thousands of travelers, but they stood and looked at each other as if they were the only two people there on the concourse.

" _Bones, you gotta be careful in that Indonesian jungle….."_

" _Booth, don't be you….don't be a hero…."_

" _One year from today….the coffee cart on the Mall…."_

" _I know...one year from today…."_

They clasped hands until finally Booth pulled his hand away and they parted. One last look...and then it was time for them to learn to let each other go.


	2. Home Again

Brennan and Daisy both held their breath as their jeep slowly limped into Ambon. It finally gave up the ghost in the middle of a busy street, but at least they were back in civilization. After several phone calls they were able to book a flight from Ambon to Darwin, Australia, leaving early the next morning. That meant there was no time to do laundry, so they picked out their cleanest dirty clothes and jammed everything else in their bags. With some haggling they got a small room in a hostel so they could get a few hours sleep before the journey home.

From Darwin to Brisbane, and then Brisbane to Los Angeles….it took almost 24 hours to finally set foot in the United States again. After going through customs, Brennan checked her phone to see if it needed charging and noticed that she'd received some texts from Angela...and from Booth. Angela and Hodgins were back from Paris and looking forward to seeing everyone again. Then she saw the text from Booth:

ARRIVING DC AROUND 8PM TONITE COFFEE CART MALL 9PM?

She checked the time. It was a 5 hour flight...cutting it close with no time to go home and clean up….but Booth would understand, and she was anxious to see him. She texted him:

9PM YES C U THEN

and ran to catch her next flight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sergeant Major Seeley Booth shifted in his seat again. The gate agent had upgraded him to first class but even with the extra room it was hard getting comfortable. He was just too agitated to relax. He was on the way home from his tour of duty in Afghanistan and would be in DC in a few hours.

He couldn't wait to see Parker. It'd been a hard choice, leaving him, but Parker was proud of his dad's military service. Maybe some day he'd tell Parker the real reason he'd chosen to go to Afghanistan.

That reason had sent him a text, confirming their meeting at the coffee cart on the Mall. He was still angry at Bones….she'd wanted to continue their partnership, then ran off to dig in the dirt on the opposite side of the world. Seven months with no contact and she thought she could just waltz home and he'd drop everything and rush to meet her when he got back…..He thought about not showing up, but it had been his idea in the first place. He wouldn't break his promise.

Booth looked at the picture of the beautiful blonde woman smiling back at him from his phone. She had distracted him from the pain of leaving Bones. Hannah loved him, even if Bones never could.

He decided to keep the appointment. He'd remain professional and keep Bones at arm's length. No excess emotion. No tears. No guy hugs. Say hello, inform her about his new girlfriend and that he'd moved on. Ask about the case that had brought them all back to the States, and maybe something about the dig. Nothing more...he was still angry at her.

But he saw Bones across the Mall…..and his heart leapt in his chest. She was so beautiful, and obviously so glad to see him that he welcomed her embrace, until he remembered his resolve to remain detached, cool, and professional. That would be much harder than he ever dreamed.

oooooooooooooooo

Brennan had dozed fitfully on her flight from Los Angeles to DC. She was surprised that her adrenaline response was kicking in, indicating to her how excited she was to see Booth again. She'd had seven months to think about giving them a chance, and had decided he was worth it. She had often wished that he hadn't pressed her for an immediate answer that night when he'd wanted her to take that chance on them. If he'd only given her a little time to evaluate things, she might've come to a different conclusion. All that was in the past, however, and she was ready now to move forward with Booth. The problem was what to say to him and when to say it. She preferred to have a plan in situations like these, but there seemed to be too many variables to consider right now. She'd have to improvise.

She couldn't help but smile from ear to ear when she saw Booth striding across the Mall, so handsome in his fatigues. She was surprised to realize that she felt slightly self conscious about her scruffy appearance, but his grin indicated he didn't care. He seemed as eager to see her as she was to see him.

They talked briefly, and Brennan began to relax. Things seemed to be the same between them. Maybe they really could pick up where they'd left off. Then Booth asked her a question that would change her life.

"Did you meet anyone special while you were gone?"

Why would he ask that, she wondered? Surely he knew she wouldn't be interested in that…."No….there was neither the time or the inclination for sex." She paused, and then realized how she should respond. "What about you?"

"Yeah….let me show you." Booth pulled out his phone. "Hannah….she's a journalist. I met her when I arrested her in a restricted area."

The woman in the picture was beautiful….and just Booth's type. Brennan was stunned. Booth had done exactly what he said he would do. He'd moved on….

oooooooooooooooooo

Booth hadn't wanted to appear like he was taunting Bones, but he had to tell her the truth. He was in love with someone else, and he wanted her to know how things stood between them now. They couldn't just pick up where they'd left off seven months ago. Things were going to be different….evolution had occurred. Bones had seemed to take the news in stride. "I guess that just proves her point", Booth thought to himself. "She never loved me the way I loved her. I'm glad I was able to find someone else to share my life with. I've needed this for a long time….."

It did ease his mind a bit, however, to find out Bones hadn't communicated with anyone while she was gone. He wanted to maintain their partnership and friendship, and it had hurt a bit not to hear from her.

Booth called Parker as soon as he could get away from the FBI building, making arrangements for breakfast. Soon they'd be back in their old routine. Booth sighed happily. He was worn out, but It was good to finally be home.

ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan opened the door to her apartment and threw her bags down in the entry. The cleaning service she'd hired had kept her apartment neat, but she hardly noticed as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Sighing heavily, she made her way to her bedroom, where she got ready to shower before going to bed. She stood in the hot water several minutes, hoping it would take away not only the grime from her journey but the emotional pain that was overwhelming her.

She smiled at herself ruefully as she looked in the bathroom mirror. She knew Booth used a different number system than most people but she couldn't figure out how the 30, 40, or 50 years he had spoken about all those months ago could equal the approximately 225 days she had been gone to Maluku. She sighed as she brushed out her hair. She had been correct about "love" all along. It didn't really exist. It was just a rush of brain chemicals triggered by biological urges, and it happened to everyone, even to rational people like her.

But things were different now. She wouldn't be able to experience that rush of brain chemicals about Booth anymore. She would need to concentrate on her work and let go of all of the feelings she had developed for him over the last seven months. It would be difficult since they worked together almost every day, but she was confident she would be successful. She could move on, too.

ooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I know we already knew this part, and it's really sad, but trust me….things will get better.


	3. Changing Times

Booth and Brennan sat at their favorite table in the favorite diner, doing their favorite thing: they were talking about their latest case. The bodies they had seen in the cave would be delivered to the lab soon, and their investigation into the deaths would continue. They both agreed that they'd slipped back into their working relationship quite easily….as if they'd never been apart. Then the conversation took an awkward turn.

"Do you miss her?" Brennan studied Booth, trying to understand what he was feeling.

"Of course I miss her!", he said, a little too emphatically. "I didn't leave her. I had to get back to Parker. I wouldn't ask her to leave her job…."

"Well, if I can help…" Brennan knew as soon as she said that sentence it was probably the wrong thing to say, especially judging by the look on Booth's face….

"Oh, my God!" Booth had been looking out the window and suddenly ran to the door. The same beautiful blonde woman whose picture was on his phone was now standing in the diner passionately kissing an ecstatic Booth.

ooooooooooooooo

Brennan vividly remembered being 12 years old, watching her brother Russ sitting on the porch swing with his new girlfriend. She was curious, wanting to find out information about the new girl, only to have her brother yell at her. "Go away and leave us alone. No one needs you around. You're just a fifth wheel." She'd run to her mother, crying about Russ being mean, but her mother had gently explained that people in love sometimes like to be alone with each other. Temperance needed to respect her brother's privacy, so she needed to leave her brother alone with his girlfriend.

She would've liked to have respected the privacy of people in love in this instance. She wanted to leave Booth alone with Hannah, but it seemed impossible to avoid them since they were happily blocking the aisle of the diner. She waited until Booth and Hannah broke apart for a few seconds and introduced herself before fleeing to her lab. She had no desire to be a fifth wheel again.

oooooooooooooooooo

Unfortunately there was no hiding from the fact that Booth's girlfriend had arrived in DC and had tracked him down at the diner. Everyone on the lab platform seemed to know every detail about it, and they were full of questions.

"Was it weird to see them together?" Angela was feeling sorry for her friend.

"It would be weird not to see them together since they love each other. Can we work, please?" Brennan had no desire to be the object of pity over a failed relationship that had never truly existed in the first place.

"I heard she was beautiful."

Leave it to Cam to state the obvious. "Yes, she fits very well within the Golden Ratio, and she looks similar to many of Booth's former girlfriends. He seems very happy with her. She fulfills his need to be in a committed romantic dyad."

Dr. Edison's outburst about how he thought she and Booth would have been naked together by now was the tipping point. Brennan's emotions were roiling just below her calm exterior, but the strain of keeping control was becoming too much to bear.

"Please excuse me for a few minutes." Brennan walked quickly to her office seeking solitude. Breathing deeply, she sat down at her desk, trying to focus. She remembered that she hadn't checked her email that morning. Most of it was the usual worthless information and she was prepared to do a mass delete when a topic line caught her eye. It was about the international convention for the Society of Applied Anthropology. The convention was in Vienna, Austria this year, and she was being asked to be the keynote speaker. It was also requested that she present papers about some of her recent forensic innovations. It was quite an honor, but Brennan realized she probably wouldn't have time to go, especially since she'd been in the US for only a few weeks. However, she couldn't quite bring herself to delete the message. Maybe she'd think about it….maybe she could work it out.

Brennan thought about the fiasco at lunch today. She decided it would be best if she curtailed her personal interactions with Booth. They could talk about their cases via email or telephone. It would be easier for everyone that way.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Over the next few weeks Brennan gradually reduced the time she spent with Booth at the diner. At first the excuse had been that she had work to do, but eventually Booth stopped asking her to lunch, so she no longer had to make excuses.

It was one such day when Sweets happened to show up to the diner. Booth waved him over to the table.

"Sweets, come join me and my beautiful girlfriend." Booth flashed a brilliant smile at Hannah. "Hannah...you remember Dr. Sweets, right? The FBI's finest psychologist? He did partners' counseling with Bones and me a couple of years ago."

Hannah raised an eyebrow and grinned. "In that case, Dr. Sweets, we need to talk." Laughing, she rose to leave. "I've got an interview with a senator. Bye, Seeley." She leaned down to kiss Booth and walked away.

"Bye….see you tonight, Babe." Booth wore a blissful smile as he watched her glide gracefully to the door. "Things are perfect, Sweets."

"That's wonderful, Booth. Where's Dr. Brennan? Doesn't she usually join you for lunch?"

"Yeah….she's had a lot of work to do at the lab. I've been having lunch with Hannah everyday for the past few weeks now. It's great. We don't even talk about work...just about us."

Sweets hesitated before responding. "You seem to get along very well with Hannah. I"ve noticed you don't argue with Hannah the way you argue with Dr. Brennan."

"Bones and I mostly bicker, but you're right. Hannah and I don't argue or even bicker at all. We're perfectly happy."

"You and Hannah agree on everything?" Sweets was obviously surprised.

"Yeah...of course we do. Why wouldn't we?" Booth was becoming wary about the direction this conversation was taking.

"Does Hannah go to church with you?"

"No….I don't think she's religious at all, really."

"How does she feel about Parker?"

"She hasn't met Parker yet…."

"What does Hannah know about your military service as a sniper?"

"We haven't talked much about that. Why are you asking me these questions, Sweets? It's none of your business!"

Sweets hesitated again before proceeding cautiously. "You don't argue with Hannah because you've avoided anything controversial. Dr. Brennan is honest in her opinions, which leads to lively discussions and even arguments, but she knows what's important to you. Look at what you've just told me….three important things in your life, and you don't know how Hannah will react to them. You may be happy in your relationship with her, but I'm not sure it's built on communication and trust."

Booth was irate. "Damn it! You can't stand it that I'm finally happy, can you? I'm gonna explain it to you one last time. Hannah and I love each other. It's none of your business how we communicate. Drop it!"

Sweets quickly realized his prodding had touched a sore spot. Booth was too angry to discuss anything logically right now. "Okay, okay…..sorry, Booth. I didn't mean to pry." Sweets quickly stood up to leave. "I gotta go. I'll see you back at the office."

Booth inhaled sharply, trying to regain his composure. He took a sip of his coffee and stared out the window. It was true….there were a lot of things he didn't want Hannah to know about him. Bones knew everything about him, and it hadn't gotten him anywhere. He shook his head and sighed….he had to let go of his past with Bones. He wasn't going to make the same mistake with Hannah. He was determined to make sure things with her were always perfect. They were happy now, and he was going to make damn sure they stayed that way.


	4. Really Happy

"Dr. Saroyan?" Brennan stood in Cam's office doorway. "Do you have a few minutes? I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Sure, Dr. Brennan. Come on in. Are you okay?"

"Of course. Why would something be wrong with me?" Brennan furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I just thought the whole thing with Hannah and Booth….."

Brennan interrupted. "I'm very happy for Booth. He finally has the relationship he's always wanted."

"Fine…..I understand. What would you like to discuss?"

"I've been invited to speak about the Maluku expedition at the Society of Applied Anthropology convention in Vienna, Austria. The convention committee has also requested that I present papers about our work here at the Jeffersonian, which would be prestigious for the lab. It would be excellent publicity for you as well, Dr. Saroyan. I'd be gone about 2 weeks, but Clark could take over my cases for the FBI while I'm gone. What do you think?"

"Would you like to go to the conference, Dr. Brennan?"

"I think so, but I know last time I left it created problems for you. I don't wish to do that again."

Cam sighed. It was probably just a matter of time before Dr. Brennan left for good. This mess with Booth would probably be the catalyst that pushed her to find a different position. Maybe it'd be a good thing to get used to her being gone. "Whatever you decide is fine with me, Dr. Brennan. Just be sure to share your decision with me so we can notify everyone."

"Thank you." Brennan got up to leave and turned to Cam. "All I've ever wanted is for Booth to be happy. Hannah makes him happy, so I'm happy."

Wow. Cam met Brennan's steely gaze and nodded. Maybe Brennan actually felt that way….but Cam didn't believe it for a minute.

oooooooooooooooooo

Cam and Booth were enjoying one last drink before calling it a night. Everyone else had already gone home. Cam turned to Booth and looked at him quizzically. "Where was Dr. Brennan tonight?"

"She said she had some work to do on her book tonight." Booth picked at the label on his beer bottle. "It was just an excuse to avoid me. I know she feels uncomfortable around me, but I don't know why…."

Rolling her eyes, Cam was incredulous. "Seriously, Seeley….you are such an idiot. She's in love with you and you have a girlfriend. No wonder she's uncomfortable."

Booth grimaced and shook his head. "Nope. She's never loved me like that...not like I loved her. I asked her to take a chance on us, but she said no because she wanted to 'protect' me." The hurt he had felt at being turned down that night was still evident in his voice. "She said she wanted to continue our partnership, and then she skipped town and went to Makupu or wherever the hell it was. I had to move on with my life, Cam. I deserve to be happy, and Hannah makes me happy."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself that you're happy. You were in love with Brennan for years. How can you give up on that so easily?"

"It wasn't easy, Cam….letting go of that dream about killed me. But I have a new dream with Hannah now, and it's gonna be great. We're really happy together."

"Well, Booth….I'm glad you're happy. And Brennan's glad, too. She told me today that she's glad you're in this serious relationship with Hannah. She knows that's what you've been looking for….what you wanted all these years."

"Yeah…." Booth sighed. Too bad Bones hadn't felt like that about a relationship with him, but he had Hannah now. He was fine. "We're still friends and she's friends with Hannah. It makes it easier for all of us that she's not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Booth…." Cam shook her head. She couldn't believe he was so blind…..

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was extremely irritable. Hannah had gone to Munich to cover the G8 conferences. He hated that she had to travel so much for her job, but he knew she'd always been sort of a nomad. He had to accept that to be in a relationship with her. He always looked forward to her return from a trip….the sex was spectacular. He grinned at that prospect.

He had growled at everyone while he and Bones worked a case with a body found in a gigantic chocolate bar. Now he was supposed to go to some stupid pregnancy announcement party for Angela and Hodgins so he could act surprised about the pregnancy. He was going to feel like a moron. He was walking with Bones toward the Founding Fathers when he got the phone call from Hannah. She was home, and he couldn't wait to see her.

"Would you like me to make your excuses to our friends, Booth, so you can go have sex with Hannah?" Brennan studied him, hoping he would choose to go to the party.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Bones. Do you mind? I won't be able to pretend I don't know about Angela's pregnancy. These things are stupid, anyway."

"Don't worry about it, Booth. I'll take care of it." Brennan was disappointed, but not surprised, at his choice. Love was an awful thing, she thought, if it made people lie to their friends.

As Booth drove home, it occurred to him what had been said. Bones had implied that he wasn't going home because he loved Hannah, but simply because he wanted sex. She wasn't being sarcastic or snarky. She was simply stating what she perceived to be a fact. Where would Bones get that idea? He really loved Hannah. She was smart, she was pretty, she was a lot of fun, she was sexy…She was everything he wanted, right? It wasn't just sex with her that made him miss special occasions with his friends….he loved Hannah. He believed that to his core. This relationship was more than just sex….

The next morning Sweets stood in the doorway of Booth's office. "Hannah get back from Munich safely?"

Booth grinned. "Oh, yeah. I made sure she knew I was glad to see her."

"Yeah, okay." Sweets came in and sat in one of the chairs in front of Booth's desk. "We missed you at the party last night."

"Party?"

"At the Founding Fathers….when Hodgins and Angela announced their pregnancy. They noticed you weren't there, but Dr. Brennan covered for you. I think it hurt their feelings a bit."

Booth was exasperated. "Gimme a break, Sweets. Announcement parties are stupid, and I've known for weeks that Angela is pregnant. She said we shouldn't come if we couldn't act surprised. Hannah was gone for several days, and I wanted to see her. She's my girlfriend, and that's more important to me right now."

Sweets knew he was delving into dangerous territory, but it had to be done. "Hannah could've met you at the party, or you could've come for 5 minutes to hear the announcement and then left the party in plenty of time to see her. I think something else was going on."

"Something else? What are you talking about Sweets?" Booth was becoming agitated. "Do you have anything work related to tell me or are you just trying to make me mad?"

"I think you realized how awkward it would be for you to sit at that table with Dr. Brennan while Hodgins and Angela announced their pregnancy. Not long ago you were planning to donate semen so Dr. Brennan could have a child. Even though she had planned to raise the child by herself you still wanted to be involved, remember? Being there for the pregnancy announcement last night would have reminded you of your past emotional ties to Dr. Brennan."

"Enough about Bones, damn it!" Booth slammed his fist onto his desk. "I love Hannah, and I wanted to see her." He pointed toward the door. "Get out of my office, and don't come back unless you have something case related."

Sweets got up and walked to the door, but turned to face Booth. "Booth, as your friend….unless you deal with your feelings for Dr. Brennan, you'll never be completely happy with Hannah."

"Get out! Leave, now!"

Sweets shook his head as he left. It always amazed him that Booth could be so perceptive about other people and so blind about himself.

Booth sat at his desk, looking out the window of his office, and wondered if Sweets was right.


	5. upheaval

Brennan stood dripping in the entry of her apartment, reviewing the evening's events. She'd figured out what happened to Dr. Eames…and she'd told Booth she loved him and that she wished she'd taken a chance on them being together. Of course, he'd responded as she knew he would...he was an honorable man. He was committed to Hannah, and Hannah wasn't a consolation prize. As she peeled off her wet clothes, Brennan thought about what she had hoped to accomplish. She wasn't trying to force Booth to choose. She didn't want to cause him any pain. She was just making sure she had no regrets….that nothing was left unsaid. She took a hot shower and tried to sleep.

oooooooooooo

Booth sat in his parked car, pounding on the steering wheel with frustration. "God must hate me", he muttered. Years of wanting Bones to love him as he'd loved her, and she waited until he was in a serious relationship with someone else to tell him she loved him. He shook his head, trying to understand what had happened.

He quietly opened the apartment door, hoping Hannah was asleep, but then he remembered that God hated him.

"Seeley...you're soaked!" Hannah was alarmed when she saw him. "What happened? Is Temperance okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. It's a long story, and I gotta work tomorrow. I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay." Hannah smiled slyly. "Want me to come warm you up? You're shivering."

"No, that's okay. I'm beat. I'll probably go right to sleep. G'night, Babe."

"Yeah….good night…." Hannah frowned slightly. Something bad must've happened….

oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was mortified. Booth had told Hannah everything that was said between them on that rainy night a few weeks ago. Brennan understood why he'd done so, of course…he and Hannah were romantic partners, and were probably soon going to be life partners. Partners in relationships like that could have no secrets between them. It was a logical, rational method for maintaining trust in a relationship.

For perhaps the first time in her life, Brennan took no comfort in logic and rationality. Booth had chosen to maintain his relationship with Hannah at the expense of his relationship with her. She realized that the friendship aspect of their relationship was damaged beyond repair. Still, she had no regrets. She had said what she felt, and was now ready to move on with her own life.

Brennan had told Angela everything, and Angela had also very gently suggested that it was time to give up and move on. Brennan had come to the same conclusion independently, but it was encouraging to know someone agreed with her. The problem would be moving on while living in the DC area. She realized what she needed to do. She ran through her email again, and sent a response to the committee for the anthropology convention in Vienna. She would be happy to attend and give as many presentations as they wanted. That would be as good a place as any to begin her efforts to start a new phase in her life.

ooooooooooooooo

For several weeks after that rainy evening Booth and Brennan avoided each other. Technically they were still partners in the eyes of the FBI, but for all practical purposes they rarely worked cases together anymore. When they did work together, conversation was strictly about the case, and nothing else. There was an unspoken agreement between them about the situation just like there had been about so many other things in the past, but the connection between them was weakening, much to Brennan's relief. At first it upset her that Booth refused to make eye contact or to be alone with her in a room, but, being intelligent, she was able to adapt to the situation. Being able to compartmentalize was a useful skill, and in this circumstance a necessary one.

What Brennan didn't realize was the real reason for Booth's reticience. He'd told Hannah everything, hoping it would ease the guilt he felt. He hadn't been able to acknowledge what Bones felt for him without wondering why things hadn't worked out between them. He didn't want to care that way about Bones any more, but feelings would sneak up on him when he was with her at work. He was honorable man, in a committed relationship with another woman. He decided avoiding temptation was the best route to take, so he avoided Bones whenever he could, even though he knew it hurt her feelings. Unfortunately for him, his own feelings were beginning to feel bruised, also.

ooooooooooooooooo

A few weeks later, Booth awoke early one morning in warrior mode, every nerve taut and alert. Hannah had left to cover a story in London, and while it irked him that she was gone again he couldn't afford any distractions today. Heather Taffet was being moved from prison to the federal courthouse for her final appeal, and he was in charge of security. It would be a media circus out there, but he and his team were ready for every conceivable eventuality.

Or at least they thought they were ready….The shot that exploded Taffet's skull had come from an unknown location. It was a spectacular shot, obviously made by a highly skilled sniper. The Jeffersonian was called in to collaborate in the investigation.

Bones came to assist in collection of the remains at the crime scene. After making sure Booth and Sweets were okay she began to gather the skull fragments. As they examined the hole left in the wall after it had pierced Taffet, Booth and Brennan looked at each other in surprise. It was a powerful shot over a great distance...most likely a contract killing. Another understanding was reached between them without speaking a word. They had a personal interest in this case, and they would work together to solve it. They quickly fell into their old routine of investigating a crime, going places together to look for evidence, studying any available piece of information, and bouncing ideas off each other. Finally, they were able to identify the probable identity of the sniper: Jacob Broadsky, a man who had served with Booth in the military. Broadsky seemed to be hiding out on some land he'd bought in Booth's name. Booth made an impulsive decision. He'd go out and pick up Broadsky by himself. That plan almost ended in disaster….

oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth sat alone at the table in the diner, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Bones was right. He was an arrogant bastard. He'd made the decision to go out alone to see Jacob Broadsky on that acreage on the spur of the moment. There was no reason to call Bones. He'd known Jake for years. Booth was sure he'd be able to get Jake to turn himself in. Instead, he'd almost gotten himself killed.

He wasn't surprised at his partner's reaction when she met him at the emergency room.

"What gives you the right to put yourself in danger like that? You're part of a team, and you have responsibilities on that team. Do you think you're indestructible? You're lucky he didn't kill you when he had the chance. And then you almost get blown up? You should've called me. I'm your partner! Waiting a few minutes for me might have changed the outcome of this situation. We might've brought him in if not for your personal vendetta and macho posturing!"

There was no sympathy for his injuries, just anger at his stupidity, with a tongue lashing to go with it. Booth couldn't remember when he'd seen her so irate. Bones spent the rest of the evening angry at him, tightlipped and grim. She didn't even say goodbye when she left. He understood. He had tried not to let her down, but things had gone sideways quickly. He'd wanted to close this case quickly so they could finally be done with any vestiges of the Gravedigger, but he'd been careless. He'd violated FBI protocols and had put himself in a dangerous position. Booth knew he deserved her anger. Hell, he was angry at himself.

But, truth be told, the fact that Bones was angry at him wasn't what bothered him the most. He'd called Bones to meet him at the ER. He'd sat across from Bones in the diner tonight thinking about how beautiful she was, even when she was angry. He'd watched Bones and her father through the diner window as they laughed and talked, wishing he could join them. He remembered how much he enjoyed talking to Bones, even when she infuriated him. And then it hit him. He realized he hadn't thought of Hannah all day. He hadn't even called her to tell her what happened. His first thought when he was injured was about Bones, not Hannah. Booth had worked this case with Bones, letting himself slip back into the habit of thinking about her again. That couldn't happen any more. Like it or not, if he wanted to be happy with Hannah, he needed to break that habit.

ooooooooo

Brennan was exhausted when she got back to her apartment. She decided to check her email one more time before going to bed. Finally….a response from the convention committee. They were providing her with a first class round trip ticket for her, and one for a guest if she desired, along with deluxe hotel accommodations. Brennan smiled slightly, remembering trips she'd taken while working cases with Booth. But it was time to let those memories go. He'd be staying in DC, and, if things went as she hoped, she'd be gone before he knew anything about her plans. He might want her to stay for some reason, and she had no intention of allowing him to have any more input into her life.

She sent a response, requesting one ticket, and sighed wistfully. It was time to go forward...no more looking back.


	6. Vienna

Enough was enough. Booth was a man on a mission, striding quickly across the Jefferson lab to his partner's office. Bones hadn't returned any of his phone calls or his emails. Things had been awkward between them recently, but there was still work to be done. He'd been notified of a new case, and he needed his partner to go with him so she could inspect the remains at the crime scene.

He walked to her office door, and stopped short. The door was locked, and the office was dark except for the glow of her idling computer. Bones was gone…..

Booth felt his stomach turn over. Gone? She must be out of the office for the day. He went to Angela's office to find out where Bones was, and found Cam and Angela in the middle of a serious discussion.

He cleared his throat…."So where's Bones? I need her for a case today. Is she working from home? She's not answering her phone or email…."

Booth noticed the glance passed between Cam and Angela and the annoyance they aimed at him. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Is Bones okay? Did she take a sick day?"

Cam shrugged her shoulders and sighed. This was a new wrinkle. "I imagine Dr. Brennan is doing very well. She's in Vienna."

Booth was confused. "Why is Bones in Virginia?"

"Not Vienna, Virginia, Booth…..Vienna, Austria. She's at the international convention for the Society of Applied Anthropology. Dr. Brennan is one of the keynote speakers. She's going to talk about the dig in Maluku and also present papers about some of the forensic innovations she's developed here at the Jeffersonian." Cam paused and looked at Booth with surprise. "She didn't tell you? Being a keynote speaker and a presenter for an international convention like that is quite an honor. She made arrangements weeks ago. Dr. Edison will be working with you on cases so you won't be without a forensic anthropologist. She left her finished case notes about Heather Taffet on the FBI server for you."

"No….I had no idea…." Booth was stunned. Bones had left without telling him anything about this convention thing. "When did she leave? And when will she be back?"

Angela rolled her eyes and glared at Booth. "She left last Friday, and she'll be back Friday of next week. You didn't even notice she was gone, did you?"

Angela was right. Here it was Tuesday, and he was just now finding out Bones was on this trip. He remembered when they used to talk every day, and realized how much he'd actually missed that...but he had Hannah to talk to now. She was his priority. Still, it hurt to know that Bones hadn't shared her plans with him. They were friends, right? And partners should share things...Bones knew that. She should've told him….but he knew he hadn't made much of an effort to stay in touch, and maybe it wasn't any of his business anyway. It probably was no big deal that she didn't tell him….it shouldn't bother him so much…..not as much as it did, anyway...

"Yeah, okay." Booth tried to avoid seeing the anger in Angela's eyes. "So where's Dr. Edison, Cam? We have a case."

"I'll call him. You really didn't know, Booth? That's odd. I thought you and Dr. Brennan discussed everything."

"Not any more. Booth's really busy, right, Booth?" Angela's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I am busy, and we haven't talked too much outside of work recently, but….oh, hi, Dr. Edison. Ready to go?" Booth was glad to leave the scrutiny of Cam and Angela. As he drove Clark to the crime scene he kept thinking about why Bones hadn't told him about her trip…. more evidence of how much things had changed between them…..Booth sighed. Maybe this was the natural order of things. He'd been distancing himself from Bones, and she was drifting away from him as well. Maybe it was for the best…..

ooooooooooo

Brennan was relaxing in the bar of the hotel restaurant, enjoying a glass of wine. For the first time since Booth had returned from Afghanistan, she was truly happy and at ease with herself. Her keynote address on the Maluku expedition had been well received that evening. Several of her colleagues had commented on how her talents in anthropology could be better used in looking for the origins of mankind instead of crime solving, and she was beginning to think that her colleagues were correct. She'd enjoyed discussing academic topics with them. Brennan still had papers to present about forensic innovations, but she was rediscovering the lure of ancient remains. They were what brought her into anthropology, and they were calling her back again.

A new email alert came up on her phone….Booth again. Brennan had made a conscious decision not to inform him of her plans. Part of letting go was to gradually sever the bonds between them, and that meant not informing him about every detail of her life. They would be work partners, nothing more, and she'd made arrangements for the work to be done by someone else while she was gone. All of her responsibilities to the FBI had been fulfilled before she left. Booth had no other reason to be involved in her life, so she deleted the email without opening it.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes?" She turned to see a tall, handsome man behind her.

"This is an honor. I'm Dr. Paul Zarubin. I'm the head of the Anthropology Department at the University of Johannesburg. I was quite impressed by your presentation tonight. I know the conditions at Maluku were extreme, and I suppose even dangerous, and it's amazing that you were able to accomplish so much."

Brennan smiled. "We were quite dedicated to our task, so we were successful. I imagine a dig in South Africa would also have challenges, although they would be different than what we faced in Maluku."

Dr. Zarubin laughed. "Definitely different. Did I see that you're also making presentations about forensics? I'd very much like to hear about your innovations. I'm trying to improve our forensics section at the university."

"Yes, I'll be presenting several papers over the next few days. I'm interested in your plans for improving your forensics department. I believe I can provide you some assistance in that area." Brennan couldn't help but notice Dr. Zarubin's pleasant demeanor and symmetrical facial features. He was a very attractive man. She paused a few seconds, took a deep breath, and continued. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? We can discuss it in greater detail than at an open forum."

A wide grin spread over Dr. Zarubin's face. "My thoughts exactly. Shall we go? I know a great Thai place here in Vienna."

"I love Thai food." She smiled back at Dr. Zarubin as her phone chimed, telling her she'd missed a call from Booth. Looking at her phone, she deleted the message without listening to it. "I'm ready whenever you are, Dr. Zarubin."

"Paul, please. No need to be formal among colleagues, right? Shall we go?"

"You're right, Paul. No need to be formal among friends. Please call me Temperance. Yes, let's go." She smiled to herself, looking forward to an enjoyable evening with her handsome and intelligent colleague.

oooooooooooo

Booth sighed as he checked his phone again. No response from Bones. She was obviously ignoring his messages. He looked up and saw Hannah watching him closely.

"What's wrong, Seeley? You seem annoyed." Hannah was beginning to feel slightly annoyed herself.

"Nothing really….Bones went to Austria without telling me, and I need some information about the case."

"Didn't you say you were working with Dr. Edison? He knows what he's doing, right? Temperance trained him, didn't she?"

Booth hesitated. It was hard to explain. "Yeah, he's good. It'll be fine. It's just weird that Bones left without telling me. It's not like her at all."

"She's a grown woman, Seeley. She doesn't need your permission to go somewhere. I'd think you'd be glad she's on a trip as moody as she's been lately." Hannah made a little 'so there' gesture with her shoulders, and pulled a bit of a pouty face. She couldn't figure out why Seeley was so worried about Temperance. "Temperance may still feel awkward about all that happened between you two. Maybe she needed a break from FBI work. Besides, I'm right here. If you want to worry about someone, worry about me going on my next trip instead."

"You're right. No big deal. Ready to go?" Booth put his phone in his pocket as they walked out of the Hoover and strolled over to the diner. It was set on vibrate in case Bones called…..and he found himself praying that she would call…...


	7. The New Guy

" _Don't it always seem to go...you don't know whatcha got 'til it's gone."_

Joni Mitchell Big Yellow Taxi

ooooooooooo

Booth was relieved. Bones had finally returned his call, and was going to meet him at the diner for lunch. He was anxious to find out how her trip had been, and he wanted the truth on why she hadn't told him about her plans. His stomach did a flip when he saw her coming up the sidewalk toward the diner, and he willed himself to calm down. Hannah would be joining them in a few minutes. He had to maintain control of his feelings.

Brennan glanced at her phone as she waited to cross the street. Paul's green eyes were smiling back at her from their selfie, giving her the courage to make this change. She marched into the diner with a purpose.

"Hiya, Bones! How was your trip?" Booth was flashing an atomic charm smile, hoping to catch her off guard.

Hannah would be here any minute. Brennan had no time for charm. She knew she had to get this over with quickly.

"My trip was quite satisfactory." She slipped into a chair across the table from him. "Booth, there's something I want to tell you, but I find that it makes me anxious."

"Bones, I'm your partner. You know you can tell me anything."

Brennan sighed. This was going to be much harder than she had anticipated. "I want to discontinue our partnership. I don't think we should work together any more."

"What? Why?" Booth was shocked. "You can't just walk away from me like this…"

"When I went to the international convention in Vienna to lecture on our Maluku expedition, I found it to be extremely exciting and fulfilling. I remembered my love of ancient remains. I've decided to leave the Jeffersonian so I can pursue opportunities that will allow me to do that sort of work."

"So somewhere in DC, right? American has a good anthropology department, don't they?"

"No, Booth...not in DC. I don't want to limit myself in any way. I'll be looking at universities all over the world."

How could this be happening? Booth inhaled sharply, trying to maintain his composure. He didn't want to think about how his life would change if she left him again. "How soon will you leave the Jeffersonian? Can we at least finish the case?"

Brennan shook her head. "I think it's best if we make the transition as soon as possible. I've already informed Cam of my intention to seek a different position. Dr. Edison is an excellent forensic anthropologist and can assist you in a most satisfactory manner. We can work out the rest of the details easily."

The diner doorbell rang, and Brennan saw Hannah enter. "I have to get back to the lab. I'll send you an email with the information I have on the case, and copy Clark so he can start working on it immediately." She rose quickly and passed Hannah. "Hello, Hannah."

Hannah smiled as she passed. "Hi, Temperance. Don't you want to join us for lunch?"

"Not today, thank you."

As Hannah sat down next to Booth, her smile quickly faded. "Seeley, what's wrong?" You look like you've lost your best friend."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah and Booth were waiting for Brennan and her new friend to meet them for dinner at the Founding Fathers. Booth was getting impatient. It wasn't like Bones to be this late. He wondered what was keeping them….maybe he should call…

Hannah interrupted his thoughts. "Who's Temperance bringing with her, Seeley? Have you met him?"

"No, I haven't met him yet. He's some guy that she met at that Vienna conference. Probably just a nerd she has to entertain while he's in town."

"Oh...there they are….Temperance, over here."

Brennan came to the table laughing and holding hands with a handsome man. "Sorry we're late", she giggled. "We were involved in some very important anthropological research." She winked at the man, who blew her a kiss. "It took us longer than expected."

"Ah, but I enjoyed every minute of our research. Didn't you enjoy it, my love?" The man raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Brennan smiled slyly at the man, and then made the introductions. "Seeley Booth...Hannah Burley... .this is Dr. Paul Zarubin. He's head of anthropology at the University of Johannesburg."

Booth shook Dr. Zarubin's hand, eying him cautiously. "Johannesburg? As in South Africa?"

"Yes!" Paul put his arm around Brennan. "I've come to steal Jeff away from the States so I can carry her off to South Africa with me. I can't live another day without her!"

"You're not stealing me, Paul!" Brennan laughed merrily. "I'm going with you willingly. Besides, Booth works for the FBI, and they frown on kidnapping, don't they,Booth?" Booth was not amused.

"But, Jeff darling,...it sounds so much more interesting to say I'm stealing you….it's so primal, isn't it? What was it you said...Alpha male?" Paul gave her a little squeeze. "I know you like Alpha males better than Neanderthals." Paul's pointed glance at Booth made his meaning clear as he playfully jabbed Brennan in the ribs. She squealed and giggled at his attempt to tickle her.

Booth interrupted, looking at Bones. "You're going to South Africa? And what's with the 'Jeff' stuff?" He glowered at Paul.

Zarubin looked at Booth with surprise. "From the museum name. Don't you have a pet name for your girlfriend? Sign of affection, right? Anyway, temperance means self-control, and Jeff here"...he winked broadly, "she likes to go crazy on me, you know? So the name doesn't fit." Brennan and Paul both laughed at the joke. Booth didn't seem to think it was funny.

Hannah had been sitting quietly, taking everything in. Temperance was glowing with happiness. Hannah had never seen her look more beautiful. Instead of a mousy, slightly odd scientist, Hannah was seeing a lovely, confident woman. Watching Seeley, it was obvious the transformation wasn't lost on him, either. The only time he took his eyes off Temperance was to glare at Paul. Finally Hannah spoke up.

"Moving to South Africa sounds exciting, doesn't it, Seeley?" She nudged him with her elbow.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Hannah turned to Paul. "What sort of things will Temperance help you with, Dr. Zarubin?"

"Jeff's going to be a very busy lady. She's going to help me with a dig looking for more evidence of _Homo naledi_ and she's going to use her expertise to improve our forensics division at the university. She's also going to make me a very happy man….aren't you, darling?" He leaned over and kissed Brennan, and she gave him an affectionate smile.

Booth watched Bones intently as she flirted with Dr. Zarubin. He wanted to see for himself that she really loved the man she was sitting next to….instead of him. Booth knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't bring himself to believe that Bones actually loved someone else. He finally caught her eye, and she met his pleading expression with an icy blue gaze. A look passed between them that might have gone unnoticed by anyone else, but Booth knew exactly what it meant.

It was really going to happen. Bones was in love with a different man and was moving to another country to be with him. Booth found it hard to grasp that reality...that he was going to have to let her go. He told himself he didn't care, because he was in love with Hannah, but he couldn't deny how terrible it felt to see the way Bones looked at Dr. Zarubin.

The couples parted later in the evening. Booth could hardly stand it, knowing that Bones and Paul would probably spend the rest of the night making love….he felt like he couldn't breathe….

Hannah pretended not to notice. She wanted to change Seeley's mood...to call him back to reality with her, where he belonged.

"I'm glad Temperance is so happy with Paul, aren't you, Seeley?", Hannah said, as they walked toward their car. "I hope they're as happy as we are."

Booth clenched his jaw as he watched Paul and Bones walk off together. "Happy…..right."


	8. No Strings

Booth tossed and turned in bed that night, trying to figure out what was going on with Bones and Paul. He had to admit to himself that he'd been extremely jealous when he saw them together, and that had clouded his judgment. Now he wasn't sure what was going on.

Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, but Bones never came out and said that Paul was her boyfriend. Everybody assumed that, but that wasn't how she introduced him. Maybe they were just friends...or maybe not. Hannah seemed pretty convinced that Bones was in love with Paul, and it seemed so at dinner, but his gut was telling him to look deeper into what had really happened.

Booth knew that if Bones had that sort of relationship with Paul, she'd say so. She had almost always told him about her boyfriends... often she'd tell him more than he really wanted to know. So maybe Paul was just a convenient excuse for Bones to leave town. If that was true, maybe, just maybe, she could be convinced to stay in DC.

Hannah shifted in her sleep, turning towards Booth. "God, what's wrong with me? I'm in a serious relationship with Hannah, and now I'm trying to keep Bones from leaving town." Hannah had shown a twinge of jealousy when she mentioned how good Bones looked at dinner and he had quickly agreed without thinking about how Hannah would feel. Now she was annoyed with him. He turned the problem over and over in his mind until he drifted off to sleep.

 _Booth had been talking about their latest case when he heard a noise behind him._

" _Bones...what are you doing?" She'd followed him into his office, locking the door and closing the blinds._

" _I'm feeling affectionate." Kissing him, she started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt…."I love you, Booth….make love to me…."_

" _Whatever you want, Bones." He pulled her close, carressing her gently. "God, I love you…"_

Booth sat up suddenly in his bed, his heart racing, panting and sweating profusely. He'd had that dream again...the one where he and Bones were making love in his office like wild animals. He felt guilty as he looked over at Hannah. She mumbled something and turned toward him. "Are you alright, Seeley? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, Hannah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

Booth lay in bed, looking at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. As usual, the dream seemed so real...so very real...and he almost wanted to have that dream again…..

oooooooooo

Angela stood in the doorway of Brennan's office. "Sweetie, you've been holding out on me, haven't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Angela." Brennan looked up from her computer, obviously confused.

"Cam says you're going to South Africa to work with some hot professor guy…."

"Oh. Yes, Paul is a very attractive man, and he's extremely intelligent." Brennan turned back to her computer.

"Nope. You don't get out of it that easily. Spill. Details...lots of tiny details…I want to know all about it." Angela came in and sat down across from Brennan. "Do you love him or are you running away from the situation here?"

"Angela, I really have quite a bit of work to do, even though Clark is working with Booth. I want to finish identifying some of remains in Limbo before I take my new position." Brennan began to study the file on her desk, trying to end the conversation.

"Fine. Answer my questions and I'll leave you alone. Let's hear it."

Brennan was exasperated but she knew she wouldn't get Angela to leave unless she gave her some information.

"Well, I met Paul in Vienna at the convention, and we've had a great friendship from the start. He's the head of anthropology at the University of Johannesburg."

"And…." Angela waited.

"And...what?"

"You know...more details? Like why exactly you're moving halfway around the world to be with him?

Brennan nodded and grinned slightly. "Well, I like Johannesburg. The climate is pleasant and the people are friendly…"

"And…." Angela wasn't taking NO for an answer.

"I want to be teaching in the classroom more, and I want to go on expeditions throughout Africa."

Angela chuckled. "So you like Johannesburg and want to teach more but you haven't answered my second question. Do you love Paul?"

"Love is merely a release of chemicals into the brain, Angela. That has nothing to do with my decision. I'm going to live in Johannesburg for a year, and if I like it, I may stay longer, or I may come home, or I might even work at a different university. Paul isn't pressing me for a serious commitment. There are no strings attached. It's just a good opportunity to live somewhere new."

"So does that mean no?"

"It means love isn't a factor in this equation. I like Paul very much, but I haven't formed an intense emotional attachment to him. He would like to add a more intimate sexual component to our relationship, but I'm not convinced that's a good idea right now. Paul is good company, and I enjoy spending time with him. He makes me laugh a lot."

"I see." Angela hesitated before asking her next question. "What does Booth think of all this?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask him. I don't need his approval." Brennan began studying the file again. "When Paul and I had dinner with Booth and Hannah last night, Booth may have been bothered by all of the sexual innuendo Paul injected into the conversation, but he didn't seem to have too many objections to my plans to move.

"Really? That's hard to believe."

"Why?"

Angela rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Brennan didn't know why. "Because he's in love with you, that's why."

"You're mistaken, Angela. Booth is committed to Hannah, and I'm fairly certain they'll marry soon."

"So you're running away again, right, Sweetie?"

"No, Angela. You're the person who said I could change my life if I wanted to do so. I want to make this move for myself. It's a wonderful professional opportunity, and I'm very excited about it."

Angela nodded, remembering the conversation and how it had triggered this whole mess. "Well, Brennan, if this is what you want to do, then go for it. Maybe Hodgins and I can come to visit you after you get settled. I'll let you get back to work."

"I want to make sure we have dinner together before I leave, Angela."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later." Angela walked slowly to her office, thinking about their conversation. She couldn't imagine Booth allowing Brennan to leave without putting up a fight….

Brennan watched Angela walk away, and thought about dinner the night before. She knew Booth wasn't fine with her moving to South Africa, but he'd lost the privilege of having an opinion about her life. Brennan was determined. She'd do what she wanted, and Booth's opinion be damned.

ooooooooooo

Booth had tried to avoid Sweets and his incessant questions about Hannah and Bones, but he needed a file from him immediately, and there wasn't anyone else available to run the errand. He stood in the doorway of Sweets' office and said, "Hey, I'm in a hurry. Have you got that case file for me? I'm trying to wrap things up before the weekend."

"Hey, Booth. I'm almost done with it. Come on in. So I heard that you and Hannah met Dr. Brennan's new boyfriend. What did you think of him?"

"He's okay, I guess. I'm in a hurry, Sweets." Booth was fidgety, wanting to avoid this kind of question.

"South Africa. Dr. Brennan's never been shy about traveling to different parts of the world for science, right? I really admire that about her."

Even though his mind was swirling with emotion, Booth was determined to remain stoic as he listened to Sweets natter on about Bones' decision. He tried to focus on what Sweets was saying.

Sweets continued. "I'm really happy that Dr. Brennan was able to come to this decision. It seems that she's finally going to be able to move on with her life after her disappointment. That's an emotionally healthy thing to do."

Booth realized he was supposed to respond. "Disappointment?"

"Yes, and it should be a relief for you, Booth, knowing that you won't have to worry about what she's feeling when you work together. You've moved on, and she's moved on, so it's completely over between you two, right?"

"What are you talking about, Sweets?"

"You told me that Dr. Brennan confessed her feelings for you, but you told her you had moved on to a relationship with Hannah. When Dr. Brennan leaves, you won't have to worry about feeling awkward around her anymore. You can put all your emotional energy into your relationship with Hannah."

Booth scowled. "Hannah gets all of my emotional energy now. I love Hannah, and we have a great relationship. Can I please have the file, Sweets?"

Sweets leaned back in his chair, speaking carefully. "You have a great relationship with Hannah now because you still have a surrogate relationship with Dr. Brennan. Even though you don't want to admit it, Dr. Brennan still meets some of your emotional needs. Things might change when Dr. Brennan leaves."

"That's it. I'm outta here." Booth started for the door, then turned and shook his finger at Sweets. "Don't ever talk about me and Bones like this again. I don't have those feelings for her any more. Bones can stay or leave. I don't give a damn either way."

"Don't you want this?" Sweets handed Booth the file. "Booth...If you let Dr. Brennan go to South Africa, you'll probably never see her again. Can you live with that?"

Booth stormed out of Sweets' office. As he stood waiting for the elevator, he wondered….could he live with that?


	9. Unsettled

"Honestly, Seeley...I have no idea why you don't like Dr. Zarubin." Hannah was bustling around the apartment, getting ready for work. "He's brilliant, has a great sense of humor, and he adores Temperance. He practically thinks she walks on water. She seems very happy with him."

"I do like him, Hannah, but I'm just worried that he's not who he says he is. Bones has only known him a couple of months and now she's planning on moving halfway across the world with him. She's not the kind of woman to be swept off her feet like that….she's just too rational. I wonder if maybe he's a con man or something like that."

Hannah was exasperated, standing with her hands on her hips. "Are you saying an extremely intelligent woman like Temperance can't make her own choices about her life?"

Booth shrugged his shoulders. "It's just that she has a history of terrible taste in men. She's dated some real losers, like a guy who couldn't tie his own shoes, and one who joined a cult. At least Sully was in the FBI. Zarubin's from South Africa, which means he could be a mercenary or an assassin. A traveling professor would be a great cover for that. We don't know anything about him."

"You're being ridiculous, Seeley. Temperance wants to do the kind of work she loves. Maybe she wants to dig in the African dirt and be a professor for a year or two. If she wants to travel halfway around the world to live with the man she loves, fine." Hannah gave Booth a hug. "That's what I did."

"You're right, Hannah. I should just let it go. I guess I'm going overboard." He gave Hannah a kiss. "But I'm still going to do a background check to make sure Zarubin is okay. I think Bones would want to know if something was hinky."

Hannah shook her finger at Booth. "Don't you dare! You have no right to meddle in Temperance's business. It might damage her relationship with Paul if he found out you were checking up on him." She grabbed her phone and bag, and kissed Booth again. "I have to go. Text me later and we'll meet for lunch. Love you….behave yourself!"

"Okay, okay. See you later." Booth closed the door behind Hannah and then called to make arrangements for the background check on Zarubin. Nobody would have to know about it if nothing turned up, but he'd sleep better knowing that Paul was a good guy. "Actually", he thought, "I'd sleep even better if Paul flew back to Johannesburg without Bones…" He saw that there was a message from Clark. Booth was needed at the lab. "Great. That's about the last place I want to be." He grabbed his phone and jacket and headed out.

Hannah thought about Seeley on her way to work. It was obvious that something was bothering him. He was usually an open book, but he'd been so moody lately….not his normal, happy self. He wasn't sleeping well, and had been short tempered with everyone, including her, but he didn't want to talk about it. Little nagging doubts started to creep into her thoughts. If she didn't know better, she might think Seeley was jealous over Temperance's relationship with Dr. Zarubin.

She trusted Seeley, but she wasn't quite sure what was going on, so she decided to gather some information. Temperance was a close friend of his. Maybe she could offer some insight into what was going on. Hannah decided to visit her at the lab for some girl talk about Seeley Booth.

oooooooooooo

Hannah knocked on the door to Brennan's office and found her sitting at her computer. "Temperance? Hi! Do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about Seeley."

Brennan seemed a little distracted, but she smiled cordially at Hannah. "Of course. Is something wrong with Booth?"

Hannah came into the office and sat down. "No, nothing's wrong, at least not physically. I'm a little worried about him because he seems unhappy lately, and I was wondering if he'd mentioned to you what was bothering him."

"Hannah, Booth and I don't work together any more. I don't think I have any insights about what might be bothering him. Perhaps you should ask Dr. Edison."

"I know you don't work together, but you've known him for several years. You know what makes him tick." Hannah smiled faintly. "I just wanted some advice on what to say to him to get him to talk to me about it."

"Have you asked him about it? Usually a direct questioning method works well with him."

Hannah laughed quietly. Direct questioning was definitely Temperance's style. "Yes, I did, but all I got was growling. He doesn't want to discuss it."

Bones tilted her head to one side, thinking about the puzzle. "Perhaps Booth is considering how best to propose marriage. I know he'd want it to be perfect and romantic, and he may be trying to arrange all the details."

Hannah was shocked. She'd never considered that Seeley might actually be serious about the marriage thing. Surely not…."I don't think Seeley wants to get married, Temperance. We've discussed it, but we're happy with how things are now."

"I'd be surprised if that were true, Hannah. Because of his deep religious faith, Booth believes strongly in marriage, even though it's an antiquated ritual. However, if you're both happy with how things are, there may be another problem bothering him. Unfortunately, I don't know what it is."

Hannah nodded. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just stress from work." Hannah rose to leave. "I'm glad you're so happy with Dr. Zarubin,Temperance. Good luck with your new job."

Brennan stood up and moved toward the office door. "Thank you, Hannah. I'm sorry I can't walk you out. I'm needed in the bone room. Do you want me to call one of the security personnel to guide you out?"

"No, I remember the way. Thanks again."

oooooooooo

Hannah walked from Brennan's office and saw that she had a text from Booth, wanting her to meet him at the lab so they could go to lunch together. "That works out well.", she thought. She walked through the maze of lab platforms and the dividers that marked off corridors. She passed by one of the dividers and overheard part of a conversation. Not wanting to eavesdrop she started to walk on until she heard a familiar name.

"I haven't seen Booth that angry in a long time, Angie." Hodgins was slightly breathless as he spoke to his wife. "I thought he was going to break Dr. Zarubin's arm."

"Why? What happened?"

"Booth, Clark and I were on the platform looking over the remains. Dr. Brennan brought Dr. Zarubin over to see some of the equipment we use to do the examination."

"Okay...Why would that make Booth angry?" Angela was confused.

"That wasn't the problem." Hodgins paused slightly. "Dr. B was trying to work, but Dr. Zarubin wasn't interested in that. He was pawing at Brennan and trying to flirt with her. She had to keep reminding him to be professional. It was pretty uncomfortable for the rest of us, Booth especially. He was obviously annoyed. Then it happened."

"Could you get to the point? What happened?"

Hodgins inhaled sharply, still shaken by what had occurred. "Zarubin grabbed Brennan's arm, told her to quit trying to be such a superior bitch, and then he tried to kiss her. He was manhandling her and I guess it hurt. She tried to pull away but he was holding her tightly so she cried out in pain…"

"Oh, God...and Booth…"

"Yeah….Booth went ballistic. He twisted Dr. Zarubin's arm behind his back and took him down. Then he hustled Zarubin down the steps of the platform and pinned him against a wall. Booth told him if anything that ever happened again there'd be hell to pay. Zarubin left in a big hurry."

"Well, yeah, I guess so. Dr. Zarubin's got 6 inches and about 30 pounds on Booth, but I guess Booth would do anything to protect Brennan. I think he's still in love with her." Angela and Hodgins turned and began to walk away from the divider.

"Dr. B can protect herself if she needs to… but you're right, Angie. This was a definite 'protecting his mate' response from Booth." Hodgins and Angela kept talking as they moved away until Hannah could no longer hear them.

ooooooooooo

"Protecting his mate"...Hannah turned those words over in her mind as she walked toward the front entrance to meet Booth. Was that really what was going on, or was that just Dr. Hodgins' interpretation of the situation? Seeley had told Hannah that he had cared for Bones at one time, but he said he was over it. Now, however, Hannah wasn't so sure. She knew about his protective side because she had seen it in action several times. The fact that this protection was extended to Temperance would make sense since they were friends, but combining the protective side with Seeley's moodiness and the irritation about Dr. Zarubin moved Hannah's thoughts in a different direction. The possibility that Seeley was still in love with Temperance loomed large on the horizon.

Hannah was still considering this when Seeley showed up to meet her. "Hey, Babe...sorry I'm late."

Hannah tried to give him an authentic smile. "No problem. Rough case?" She pointed at the wrinkled front of Booth's shirt.

"Just another day at the lab. Ready to go? Is the diner okay?"

"That's fine." No mention of the take down of Dr. Zarubin. Hannah wondered what Seeley would say when she asked him about it. It was going to be an interesting lunch.

oooooooooo

Booth found Brennan in the bone room. "Hiya, Bones. Look, I'm sorry I tackled Dr. Zarubin on the platform. It's just that he made me really mad when he hurt you…"

Brennan looked up and gave him a small smile. "Your actions were not entirely surprising, considering your alpha male tendencies. In this case, they were appreciated."

"Well, I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt your relationship with him…" Booth's voice trailed off as he noticed for the millionth time that Bones' eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Then he remembered...lunch with Hannah. He cleared his throat and came back to reality. "I've gotta go….have lunch with Hannah. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Booth. Enjoy your lunch." She smiled to herself as she watched him leave. She knew she should be disgusted with Booth's alpha male handling of Paul, but she couldn't deny how much she had enjoyed it...


	10. Revelations

Hannah Burley was more than just a pretty face. She was a well respected investigative reporter with the tenacity of a bulldog. Once she decided to examine a question, she looked at every angle and used every source of information. For her new project, she decided she was going to find out for herself what was going on between Seeley and Temperance.

Hannah had poked and prodded Seeley, trying to get him to talk about the wrestling match with Dr. Zarubin, but without luck. Seeley was as adept at deflecting questions as she was at asking them. She accused him of hiding something, but he'd merely said there was nothing to tell. Hannah had to let it drop...she didn't want Seeley to know how she had found out about the fight between him and Dr. Zarubin. However, it made her wonder what else Seeley was hiding, and her investigative spark burst into flames.

Her first step was to check his military records. A lot of it was common knowledge, easily found in military databases. He had been a decorated Ranger, he had attained the highest marksman rating, and he'd been in Operation Desert Storm, Kosovo, and a handful of other places. However, there were a lot of details missing. She realized Seeley must have been Special Ops, and maybe even Black Ops, but what his exact role had been was unclear. Whatever it was, he'd never mentioned it to her, so she assumed it was something necessary but unpleasant.

Then Hannah made an appointment to see Dr. Sweets. She only knew him slightly, but she remembered the comment Seeley had made about him doing partners' counseling for Seeley and Temperance.

"Dr. Sweets, something is seriously bothering Seeley. I know you helped him extensively when you did partners' counseling. Can you give me any insight on how to get him to open up to me?" Hannah gave Sweets her own version of a charm smile.

"Ms. Burley, I appreciate the difficulty you've encountered trying to get Agent Booth to share his feelings." Sweets shook his head, sympathetic to her plight. "I've tried for quite a while to make him feel comfortable enough to share his feelings with me, to no avail. I suggest you ask Dr. Brennan. She's usually able to get him to share what's he's thinking."

Hannah laughed politely, even though she was irked. Of course Temperance would know how to get Seeley to share. Temperance knew everything about him, didn't she? His blood type, his shoe size, the name of his first dog….. "Dr. Brennan said she didn't know what was bothering him, and suggested I use a direct approach. It backfired...all he did was growl at me." Hannah smiled again, trying to gain Sweets' trust. "Dr. Brennan and Seeley have spent a lot of time together in the past, it seems. Tell me….isn't it true that Seeley was in love with Dr. Brennan at one time?"

Sweets was a cautious man, and he recognized the trap. "I'm afraid that falls under doctor/patient confidentiality, Ms. Burley. I can't divulge any information about that."

Hannah, however, took that as a yes, especially after hearing through the FBI grapevine that Sweets had published some papers and possibly a book about Seeley and Temperance working together. She found the abstracts and read the articles online describing the close connection between the partners. This connection went beyond the bonds of friendship...they were obviously deeply attached to each other.

Sweets had also published a paper about Booth's coma dream, describing how the reaction to the anesthetic used in the surgery for his brain tumor in combination with Temperance reading one of her books aloud had led him to believe he was married to Temperance. Of course, Seeley's name wasn't mentioned, but the context made it clear who it was to anyone who knew him. Brain tumor? Seeley had never told Hannah about his brain surgery or his coma dream or his thinking he was married to Temperance. What else had he hidden from her? And why?

All of these things were adding up to a deep, personal, and perhaps even spiritual bond between Seeley and Temperance, especially when taken in conjunction with what else she'd heard at the FBI. She'd brought Seeley a change of clothes, introducing herself as his girlfriend. The agent as the desk was surprised, wondering aloud what had happened to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's relationship. It was apparently common knowledge that Agent Booth was in love with his partner, but things had gone downhill fast when she turned down his request for a chance at making a life together. That had occurred right before Seeley had come to Afghanistan.

"So that explains why a successful FBI agent would give up his career for a year and volunteer to go to that God-forsaken place." Hannah thought. "It wasn't just patriotism. He was trying to forget Temperance when he started a relationship with me."

It all became clear to Hannah. She was in a rebound relationship. Seeley had probably been in love with Temperance while trying to maintain his relationship with her, and most likely he didn't even realize it. In Seeley's mind, he loved Hannah, but his heart and soul would always belong to Temperance Brennan. He wasn't being malicious...Hannah just wasn't Temperance, and that was all there was to it. She was trying to decide how she felt about that when she got a phone call. Things were about to change again.

ooooooooooo

Seeley and Hannah were eating dinner at their apartment. Not much was said...it was almost like they had run out of things to say. Seeley mentioned that he was going to work with Bones again on the new case since Dr. Edison had been called out of town.

"Yeah, Bones and me are working this case 'til Clark comes back. It's not a permanent deal. So how was your day?"

Hannah decided the best thing to do was to be direct. After all, Temperance had said that method worked well with Seeley.

"Seeley...I've been offered the lead position in the London office. It's a great opportunity, so I'm going to take it."

Seeley took a drink of his beer and paused for a few seconds, thinking things through. "How's that gonna work, Hannah? It'll get tedious and expensive flying back and forth to London, won't it?"

"I'm moving to London so I can cover the European and North African region. I'd have to be able to leave at a moment's notice."

"Oh...okay. It sounds like you'd still be gone from home a lot, but that can't be helped. I guess I could see about moving to the CIA's London office. They've asked me several times to come to work for them. Or maybe I could go into private security and work for some rich lord at a castle. What about that, huh? That'd be fun."

Hannah shook her head, trying to remain stoic, but it was hard. "No...I'm going alone. I've already been here too long. I need to do something new."

It was finally beginning to dawn on Seeley what was happening. "I don't understand, Hannah. You're leaving? Why? We have a great relationship."

Hannah interrupted him. "I know you love me. That's not the problem." She exhaled slowly. "It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Answer a question for me first, Seeley. Why are you so upset about Temperance leaving DC?"

"Well, you know, it takes a long time to develop a good partnership. It's hard to replace someone like Bones. You know, someone you can trust, who's honest and reliable."

"And beautiful." Hannah was trying hard not to sound bitter. "I don't think that's the reason you're upset. Be honest with yourself. You're jealous. She's in love with someone new, you've been replaced, and it hurts, doesn't it?"

"How can you say that?" Seeley's voice rose in anger. "I've been faithful to you. Have I given you any reason to question that?"

"No, but I know you've never stopped loving Temperance, and I also know you'll never be able to love me the way you love her. Temperance will always be everything to you. She'll always be the one you love the most, and you'll always put her ahead of me. I'm not angry about that...I'm just being realistic."

"Why would you even think that? That's just crazy!"

"I've seen the way you look at her, Seeley. You talk about her constantly. You want to maintain your partnership because you don't like to go more than a day without seeing her. It's obvious how you feel about her. I can't ignore it any more."

Booth wanted to crawl under the table and hide. He'd thought he'd kept what he was feeling about Bones to himself. He hadn't wanted to hurt Hannah…

"Hannah, come on. Be reasonable."

"Seeley….look me in the eye and tell me you don't love Temperance. Tell me you'd be willing to never see her again...to give her up completely, if I that was what I wanted."

Booth sat at the table, staring at Hannah, trying to make some sense of things, but he knew she was correct. After several minutes he said, "I can't do that, Hannah." He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry….I would never have entered this relationship if I'd realized that I wasn't over Bones. When I met you I really thought I was over her. I would never deliberately hurt you."

"I know, Seeley." Hannah brushed away a tear. "You're a great guy, and I'm glad you were a part of my life, but I'm going to let you go because it's time for me to do something else. I've made arrangements to move my things to a hotel tonight, and I leave for London tomorrow evening."

"You can stay here, if you want…"

"No, I really can't. Listen, Seeley...you've got to do something about Temperance's plans to move from DC. If you let her go to South Africa with Paul, you'll never be able to forgive yourself."

"How am I gonna do that? Do you remember telling me she can make her own decisions? Once she's made those decisions, she doesn't change her mind."

"You'll figure it out, Seeley. Try using one of those charm smiles like you used on me under that fig tree. Or, better yet, try telling her how much you love her. I bet she'll be willing to listen, especially since you thumped Dr. Zarubin for her."

Booth grimaced "You know about that?"

"Yes." She smiled. " I overheard Dr. Hodgins telling Ms. Montenegro at the lab while I was waiting to go to lunch with you. Good job! I bet Temperance won't soon forget that." Hannah put the dinner plates in the sink. "I'm going to go finish packing. Thanks for everything, Seeley."

As Hannah left the room, Booth exhaled slowly. He knew Hannah was right. He had to talk to Bones…..


	11. The Truth

" _Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away." Elvis Presley_

Booth sat in his office, trying to concentrate on completing the paperwork for his latest case. It was, it seemed, open and shut, and they had gotten a confession, but it was still necessary to make sure all the forensics were in place before the case when to trial. Even though Dr. Edison was extremely dull he was also an extremely competent forensic anthropologist, having been trained by Bones, and his contributions to the case had been important in solving it. Booth sighed as he looked over the paperwork one more time. He really wished Clark would go out of town again. Booth wanted another chance to work with Bones on a case, but she was busy trying to tidy up as many unsolved cases in Limbo as she could before she left.

He had been somewhat surprised about how relieved he felt once Hannah had moved out. It was like he could breathe again. Of course, he hadn't wanted to hurt her, but now he could finally admit what he'd been trying to run away from for the past year. He loved Bones, and he would always love Bones. He didn't want to hide from the truth anymore. The problem now was what to do about it.

In the weeks since Hannah had moved to London, Booth had resolved several times to go talk to Bones about what he felt, but the time never seemed right. Besides...she might really be in love with that bastard Paul. If that were true, he didn't want to come between the two of them. Except…. that was exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted Paul to disappear from the face of the Earth. He shook his head, rolling his eyes. Paul...just more evidence of Brennan's crummy taste in men. The guy was a class A jerk, and he definitely didn't deserve a woman like Bones….

"Seeley Booth!" Ms. Caroline Julian was striding quickly across the bullpen to his office door.

"Yeah! Here!" He smiled at Caroline's brusqueness. In many ways she was just like Bones.

"I hear there's news on the Alex Kirk case.", Caroline demanded as she stood over his desk. "Was it his wife or the park ranger that did him in?"

Booth handed her the file. "The wife. She was tired of him running around with other women, so she drilled him. Confessed to the whole thing. Didn't you get my email about that?"

"Hmmmph." Caroline stuck out her chin and glared at Booth, hands on her hips. "Sending out that kind of news by computer instead of calling me. What's this world coming to?"

Booth shrugged and winked at her. "You know you just want an excuse to come see me. I'm your favorite agent, right?" He gave her a big smile.

Caroline looked at that smile and for at least the thousandth time wished she was fifteen years younger. "Of course you are, Cher. Keep tellin' yourself that." She paused for a few seconds. "I also hear your little blonde friend hit the bricks. Where was it she went? London?"

The efficiency of the FBI grapevine never failed to amaze Booth. "Hannah?" Booth turned to put the file away. "Yeah, she moved to London to take a new job. I got an email from her. She's happy there."

Caroline tried unsuccessfully to hide her glee. "So I guess that means you can go back to chasin' Dr. Brennan again, right, Cher?"

Booth was shocked. "What?! No! I've never chased Bones, and I never will. We have nothing in common other than work. It's strictly a professional relationship."

"See here, Seeley Booth...that's just a bunch of nonsense. You know you love that woman, and I bet she loves you, too. Remember I said all those years ago that watching you two together was like chaperoning the Prom? Well, that hasn't changed. Now, get off your ass, and do somethin' about it!"

Booth shook his head and sighed. "I think you're wrong, Caroline. Her and me...it's never gonna be anything. At one time I thought maybe….but she's got a new guy now, so that ship's sailed a while a go, I guess." Booth frowned. Damn, that was a depressing thought.

"With that attitude, you're right….that ship flat out sank. I can't believe she'd find another fella who was burlier or cuter than you, though. You need to make a little effort and rebuild that fire between you two. You best try, or you'll surely regret it." Caroline checked her watch. "I gotta go...I'm due in court. Think about what I'm sayin', Cher. Tell her the truth about how you feel! Don't give her up without a fight."

Booth looked out the window after Caroline left, trying to decide what to do. He really did miss Bones. He needed to see her, and now was as good a time as any. He grabbed his jacket and was out the door before he could talk himself out of it.

oooooooooo

After all the whirlwind of activity surrounding Paul's visit and preparing for the move to South Africa, Brennan was finally able to take a break from Limbo so she could clean out her office. She was packing boxes when Booth showed up at her office door.

"Hiya, Bones." He waved a paper at her. "Hey, I ran a background check on your buddy, the professor. I hope you don't mind. He comes up clean." Booth decided not to tell her he'd run it 3 times looking for something even slightly off, but with no luck.

Brennan smiled and shook her head. "I knew you'd do that. You're really quite predictable, Booth. However, I do appreciate your efforts to make sure Paul isn't a criminal."

Booth slowly made his way through all the boxes and carton stacked in the office. "So when are you leaving?"

"In a few weeks. I still have some details to take care of, and a few more cases in Limbo to work on." Brennan gave Booth a look of concern. "I was sorry to hear about Hannah leaving you to go to London. That must've been upsetting." She was surprised that Booth didn't really seem to be all that upset.

"It was a mutual break up. We knew we both wanted different things out of life. She wasn't really angry at me...she wanted to move to London for her new job, and I have too many things that keep me here in DC."

"Oh." Brennan wasn't quite sure how to take Booth's explanation. He seemed so calm and wasn't angry….totally unBooth-like behavior in the face of an emotional upset.

Booth started picking through boxes that were laying around. "Where's Paul? Why isn't he helping you pack? Are you taking all of this to South Africa with you?"

"You're certainly full of questions today, Booth."

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks. I miss talking to you. We used to talk everyday, remember?" He looked at her solemnly, trying to gauge her reaction, but she avoided eye contact.

"Paul flew back to Johannesburg two weeks ago. I think you embarrassed him when you corrected his behavior so harshly, Booth."

"The guy's a jerk, Bones. I can't believe you love…." Booth froze. He hadn't wanted to bring that up. "I can't believe he was acting that way at the lab. That's no way to treat a respected scientist like you. You deserve better, Bones." Booth thought about how much better he'd be for Bones than Paul, and he wanted to tell her, but she spoke before he could say anything.

"He told me later he'd had 3 Bloody Marys with breakfast that morning. And you're correct...his behavior was inappropriate." She motioned toward the boxes. "I can't take all of this with me, so most of it will go into storage for the year I'm gone. If I decide to live there permanently, I can have it shipped to me."

God, no! Booth couldn't believe this might be a permanent move. He was trying to remain calm as he picked up a small carton. "Hey, what's in here?"

"Paul says I can't bring much with me on the flight because of luggage restrictions, so I'm trying to be selective. There's nothing really important in that box." Brennan tried snatch the carton away from Booth as he held it over his head laughing.

He turned away from her and sat down. "Let's see what we have here", he said, smiling broadly. He pulled out two small tissue wrapped items and carefully unwrapped them. "Brainy Smurf and Jasper the Pig. Bones, are you taking them to South Africa?"

Brennan was embarrassed. "I know it's silly to give special meaning to inanimate objects, but I find myself being sentimental about them." She gently rewrapped the figurines and placed them back in the carton. She still avoided looking at Booth. "I felt that if I took them with me, they'd remind me of you."

"Just looking at them now reminds me of good times spent with you, Bones…." Booth found himself getting choked up at the idea of not spending more time with her.

"I'm going to miss you, Booth." She closed the carton and placed it on her desk. "I've enjoyed working with you."

Booth spoke softly. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Bones, and not just because Clark is going to be my anthropologist."

Brennan went back to her boxes and began stacking them. "I'm sure you'll adjust, Booth.", she said in her best no nonsense scientist tone. "You're a highly adaptable person. Clark is an excellent anthropologist and he'll be helpful to you in closing cases. I think you'll make a good team."

"I doubt it. I don't want to adjust. I don't care about the cases. That's not the point. I don't think I'll ever get over it if you leave." Booth got up and walked over to where Brennan was working and took her hand in his.

"Bones...I can't let you go without telling you how I feel about you. I know you may not believe this, but the truth is I never stopped loving you. Even when I was with Hannah, I couldn't stop thinking about you. You've always been my standard, you know?" Booth tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I've done a lot of stupid things, and I've made a lot of terrible mistakes over the last few months, and I want to try to make it up to you any way I can. Please, please give me another chance. Please don't leave me again. I don't think I could stand it. Please stay…."


	12. Hell to Pay

Booth's heart was pounding in his chest as he looked into Bones' beautiful blue eyes. "Please stay…"

She withdrew her hand from his and turned away from him. She hesitated a few seconds before responding. "No."

"What?! Bones, please…."

Bones turned back to face him. "No. Hannah's been gone for what...3 weeks? And you show up in my office and ask me to stay with you because you 'love' me? I think it's more like you want sex. You're used to engaging in intercourse on a regular basis, and you need a new partner. The correct term is, I believe, 'booty call'."

"Booty call?" Booth stood gaping at her like a dead fish. "Bones...do you really think I would treat you that way? I love you…." He stepped toward her to embrace her.

Brennan held her hand out to keep him away from her. "So you say, Booth. And you've told me that before. You rambled on about how you wanted to stay with me for 30 or 40 or 50 years. But guess what happened? We were apart for approximately 225 days, and you completely changed your mind. You fell in 'love' with someone else." She brushed a tear away. "Someone else caused a release of brain chemicals for you, and I was forgotten like an old newspaper."

"Bones...I never really forgot about you. That's what I'm trying to tell you." Booth was desperate. How could he explain it to her? "Remember when I said 'I knew'? I did know...it's always been you, Bones…"

"It seems to me that you are quite fickle, Booth. Even if I believed you loved me now, my experience with you demonstrates that you could change your mind six weeks from now."

"I won't change my mind. I didn't change my mind. I loved you then, and I love you now."

"You've conveniently forgotten about the year in between then and now. You practically pounced on me to proclaim your love that night in front of the Hoover building. You didn't even give me time to think about what you were talking about." The tears were flowing freely now. "Well, I thought about it for seven months….which is not even close to 30 years...and I was ready to give you a chance, but you had 'gone on' by the time I came home."

"But, Bones...you said you didn't want me, remember? That hurt a lot….so I tried to move on."

She interrupted him. "That's not what I said. I said I couldn't love you like you wanted me to, and I guess I was right, because you only want someone to love you for weeks or months, not for years."

"You said you'd gotten the message when I followed you out in the rain during Dr. Eames' case, right? So has the message changed? I thought you cared for me. That's what you meant, wasn't it?" Booth was getting agitated. Had he really read the situation that badly?

Brennan was really angry now. "You told me that night that Hannah was not a consolation prize. Well, Booth, neither am I. I'm not going to be your backup plan just because things didn't work out with Hannah. Go find someone else to spend a few weeks with."

It was Booth's turn to be angry. "Great. So you're not a consolation prize, but you do get the booby prize for making a dumb decision to run away from the Jeffersonian just because you're mad at me."

"You have no right to an opinion about my life or my decisions. You can just go to Hell, Booth."

Booth felt like he'd been slapped. His life was falling apart in front of him...but he had to know the truth. He tried to speak calmly, even though his heart was being crushed.

"So are you in love with Paul, Bones?" He closed his eyes and held his breath, not really wanted to know.

"That has nothing to do with this discussion, Booth! I'm not making a decision this important based on what someone else wants me to do. So take your 'love' and leave my office!" She glared at him with her arms crossed tightly across her chest, then turned away from him again. "I have work to do. Please leave."

"Bones, just give me a chance to explain..."

"It's too late for explanations! Go!" Brennan pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Booth stomped through her office. "I hope you and Paul will be very happy together!"

"Fine! Thanks. We will be happy! Paul and I will have a great time together."

"Fine!" Booth yelled. He left in a hurry, wishing Bones' office had a door he could slam. He was angry and hurt, but he was also embarrassed, because almost everything she had said to him was true. Even when she was angry she was still logical. Now all he could do was pray that she'd change her mind….

oooooooooo

Angela rushed into Brennan's office. "Did I see Booth leaving? He hasn't been here in ages."

Brennan stared at her computer. "He doesn't want me to go to South Africa, but I told him I'm going anyway. He says he loves me, but I think he's just saying that because Hannah left and he wants sex. I guess I'm the reboot partner."

"Hannah left? That's wonderful!" Brennan glared at Angela. "Sorry. I guess that's sad. Anyway, I think you mean 'rebound lover'. But you aren't the rebound lover, Brennan. Hannah was."

"I don't know what that means."

Angela sighed. "Sweetie, I love you, but, to quote my dad, you don't have a lick of sense. Booth has been in love with you for years. He was crushed when you went to Maluku, so he tried to start a new relationship. The problem was he couldn't get over you. He's been using his relationship with Hannah to hide from his feelings for you. I think he finally figured that out. Now it's your turn."

"My turn? I don't understand."

"Okay, Brennan, I'll try to explain it to you. You went to Maluku because you didn't want to love Booth. You came back and wanted to love Booth, but he had a new girlfriend. Now he has no girlfriend, and you can love Booth again. What's so hard about that? Call the man and ease his mind. Tell him you'll stay."

"I don't think it's rational to use emotional responses in making decisions. I need to examine all the facts available….."

"To Hell with the facts. Here's the truth. You love Booth and he loves you. If you go to South Africa you might miss the chance to have a beautiful life together. Do you really want to risk that?"

Brennan chewed her lower lip. "He was so angry when he left. He may not want to talk to me."

"Trust me, Sweetie...he can't wait to talk to you again."

"Okay….I'll consider your opinion, Angela." Brennan turned back to her computer, indicating that the discussion was over.

Angela nodded, knowing she'd done her best to help Brennan understand what was going on with Booth. After she left the office, she made a phone call. "It's me. Founding Fathers, 6 pm. I need to talk to you."

oooooooooo

Angela walked into the Founding Fathers and saw Booth on the bar stool, hunched over, nursing his Scotch.

"Poor guy.", Angela thought to herself. "He just happened to pick the most complicated person on the planet to fall in love with. Well, I'll just help him out with that situation." She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Booth. Looks like you started without me."

He turned a bleary eye to her and sighed. "I wanted to start right after I left Bones, but I had work to do. I've been here about an hour, I guess." He turned back to his Scotch. "It hasn't really helped. I still feel like shit."

"Look, about Brennan…"

"I really don't wanna talk about her, alright? I already feel bad. I don't need you bitching at me to go with it."

"I'm not going to bitch. I'm trying to help you out, if you'll just shut up and listen, okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Here's the facts. One: Brennan isn't in love with Paul. Two: She decided to move to South Africa because she didn't want to stay and watch you and Hannah be happy together. Three: she loves you, but you screwed up royally, and she's madder than Hell at you."

Booth was trying to process the facts with his Scotch soaked brain, but he wasn't getting it. "Did you say she loves me? You're not messing with me, right? 'Cause it's not nice to take advantage of a drunk guy."

Angela was trying hard not to laugh. "Yes, that's what I said. She loves you, but she needs to take some time to be mad at you since you hurt her feelings so badly. Listen, you can't tell her I told you this, okay? She'd kill me. I think in a few weeks she'll figure it out but until she's over being mad you're going to have to be patient."

"Yeah, well, she should be mad at me. I'm pretty much a screw up, you know? God, Angela...I love her so much, and I keep making a pile of shit out of it, you know? What am I gonna do if she stays mad at me forever."

"Trust me, Booth. I won't let her stay mad at you forever. But you've got to be quiet about this talk we're having now, and be patient, alright?"

"Yeah. Hey, can you call me a cab? I can't see the numbers on my phone any more."

"Sure thing, Booth." She eased him into the cab and sent him home. Angela knew Hodgins' hated it when she did matchmaking, but she figured this didn't count since it was obviously fate that brought Booth and Brennan together.

"It's Fate, or maybe God has a weird sense of humor." She smiled as she started home, glad to give Fate or God a helping hand.


	13. All Things Considered

Brennan sighed as she looked around her office. She had been too upset to get anything done after her argument with Booth yesterday, and there were still boxes stacked everywhere. She sat down at her cluttered desk, contemplating her choices.

It would be a professionally sound decision to take the new professorial job in Johannesburg. In addition to refitting the forensics division at the university, she'd be able to participate in research on various topics pertaining to ancient remains and the origins of man while she worked with Paul. She'd be able publish her findings in several respected journals, and perhaps even gain tenure. There would most likely be no murders or other horrific crimes….but there would also be no Booth.

It would be quite easy to stay at the Jeffersonian. Brennan was sure she could get her old job back at the lab, and she could probably partner with an FBI agent again….maybe even Booth when he got over being angry with her. It might not be the best professional choice, but even with the stress of dealing with crime, it was a comfortable one.

Comfortable...that word described so well how Brennan felt when she was with Booth. She could always be herself with him, and, no matter what, he was fine with it. "When he was living with Hannah, he still seemed concerned for my welfare.", she thought. "He's been someone I could always rely on…"

Her hand brushed against the carton that held her cherished figurines. She took them out and remembered that Booth had given her Jasper to cheer her up after she'd had to kill a man who was threatening Booth, and Brainy...Brainy was because she had her looks and so much more. She smiled as she remembered Booth trying to tell an embarrassing story from his youth.

Booth always made sure she knew how much he cared when she was sad or upset….He was there when they identified her mother's remains, and helped her deal with Max's issues….He stuck with her even after Sully, Jason, and Mark….he never really let her down….He never let her go through any bad situation alone….He'd changed her life for the better from the first day she'd met him.

And she had been there for him, too. She knew things about Booth that probably no one else knew, and it went way beyond the hardboiled eggs in his mother's meatloaf. She knew about his insecurities, his failures, his guilt over being a sniper, his family issues…. He had opened his heart to her completely, somehow knowing she wouldn't be judgmental….that she'd accept him for the person he was, warts and all.

As she thought about the intimate emotional connection between herself and Booth over the years, Brennan finally began to realize the feelings she had for Booth were more than just ordinary brain chemistry. Even as angry as they'd been at each other yesterday, if one of them needed something, the other would be there to take care of it. This was most likely the definition of what love truly was...to accept and care for a person no matter what was happening in their lives.

Her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Hello, Jeff, my love. It's your favorite South African anthropologist!. Surprise! Surprise!"

Brennan was significantly less pleased with the surprise than Paul was. "Why are you here, Paul? When you left a few weeks ago we agreed that I would contact you when I was available to come to Johannesburg. I still have work to complete here."

"Why, darling...if I didn't know better, I'd think you were unhappy to see me. I know you weren't happy with me when I left, but I've come to prove to you that I'm a reformed man. Come here, love, and give me a kiss…."

Brennan extended her arms to keep Paul away. "You should also remember that I decided that this relationship would remain strictly platonic. Romance between co-workers is rarely successful."

Paul smirked and said, "Dr. Hodgins and Ms. Montenegro seem to be quite happy with their office romance, especially since she's pregnant. Are you perhaps referring to someone else? Agent Booth perhaps? I really can't imagine what you might find attractive in that Neanderthal. Your intellect can run circles around his dull little mind easily. Unless, of course, it's purely for sex….but he's got a girlfriend, doesn't he? You'd be better off taking your chances with me, Temperance." He grinned as he tried to put his arm around her shoulders. Brennan was trying to shrug him off when there was a familiar voice at the door.

"Bones…." Booth stopped dead when he saw who was in the office with her. "Hey, Paul...I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Dr. Zarubin gave Booth a snarky smile. "Just came to see the little woman. I can't stand to be away from her."

"Little woman?" Booth looked at Brennan with a slight grin. He wondered if he should warn Paul to guard his testicles...and decided to let nature take its course instead.

Brennan threw a sharp elbow into Paul's ribs and pulled away. "I'm not your 'little woman', Paul." The glare she gave him would probably peel paint from the walls. "Did you need something, Booth?" She smoothed her shirt and looked at him expectantly.

It was a loaded question if ever he'd heard one. He exhaled slowly. "I wanted you to help me look at some files….sniper shootings….to see if they're related to Jacob Broadsky. No big deal. It can wait. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." With that he turned and was gone.

"Booth...Booth, wait…I'd like to help you…" Brennan tried to catch him but he kept walking. She turned to Paul. "I really have a lot of work to do. I'll talk to you later, Paul. Good-bye." She sat down at her computer and began to look through a file.

Dr. Zarubin was not pleased with being so unceremoniously dismissed. He placed both hands on her desk and leaned over her, glaring at her angrily. "I'll see you later, missy." He turned and left the office.

oooooooooo

Booth was mentally kicking himself. He knew he shouldn't have gone to see Bones unannounced but he'd been in the neighborhood….who the Hell was he kidding? He'd gone out of his way to see her, hoping she had calmed down enough to talk to him rationally. Angela had warned him to be patient, but he wasn't a patient man when it came to Bones. The tail end of his Scotch hangover was causing his head to throb. He closed his office door and sat looking at the paperwork on his desk. The agents in the bullpen had been trained that the closed office door meant Agent Booth was not to be disturbed.

All except one...the newest agent was a recent college graduate and was two weeks out of Quantico. He was eager to please and wanted to make the very best impression, so he was absolutely thrilled when he was asked to escort the visitor to Special Agent-in-Charge Booth's office.

"Agent Booth?" The young man rapped on the glass door and pulled it open. "You have a visitor."

Booth was about to unload on the rookie when he heard the nasally South African accent outside his office. He'd save the anger for the visitor. "Thanks, Myers." He rose and met the visitor at the door.

"Paul...what brings you here? I gotta say, I'm surprised to see you." Booth was wearing the fake smile he wore to make unwary suspects relax.

"Well, Booth...you don't mind if I call you Booth, right? I need some advice about Temperance." Paul was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Really?" He pointed to a chair. "Have a seat." This was going to be good…

"Yes. She seems to value your opinion a great deal, even more than mine…" Paul reached out to tap Bobblehead Bobbie but caught the expression in Booth's eyes.

"She's a very intelligent woman, Paul." Booth was smirking just enough to be annoying.

"Right. Well, right now she is insisting that we maintain a platonic relationship, but I've been trying to convince her to go to the next level….you know.. add more physicality….as in, you know, sex…"

"What?" The fake smile was replaced with a snarl. "The next level….whoa. I'm not even gonna discuss this with you."

Paul grinned wolfishly. "It's just that she's gorgeous, you know? That body is smashing...those long legs, that cute bum, those big tits…"

"Enough!" Booth roared. "You are not to talk about my partner like that again. Do you understand?"

"Why? I know you've seen it, too. You know what I mean. Probably copped a feel yourself in the line of duty."

Booth rose from behind his desk, clenching his jaw, shaking with rage. He had to exercise great control to keep from breaking Paul's nose. "That's it. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna get on the next plane out of here. I don't give a rat's ass where it's going as long as it's off this continent. If you're not gone in 24 hours, I'll make damn sure you're put on every terrorism watch list I can think of and I'll inform Homeland Security that you present an imminent threat. I might even put your ass in jail for a few days."

Zarubin smirked at Booth's alpha male display. "On what charges, Agent Booth? I understand the American justice system quite well. You can't hold me in jail unless you charge me with a crime."

The 'gotcha' smile appeared on Booth's face. He was going to enjoy this one. "I was at the Jeffersonian a few weeks ago when you assaulted Dr. Brennan on the lab platform. She's a contracted employee of the US federal government. The federal government takes a dim view of that sort of thing, so assaulting a federal employee can get you at least a year in prison and a 100,000 dollar fine. The fact that you were under the influence of alcohol makes it aggravated assault, and I might throw in sexual assault and sexual harrassment, too, just because I don't like you."

Zarubin was sputtering. "Jeff would never swear out a complaint like that against me…"

"Her name is Dr. Brennan as far as you're concerned, Paul." Booth was smiling as he escorted Zarubin out of his office. "Remember...she respects my opinion. If I ask her to make the complaint, I'm sure she'll think it's a good idea." Booth waved and said, "24 hours until you're out of the country…"

Zarubin stood with arms folded across his chest. "How would you even know if I stay or go? It's a free country, and I'm here legally."

That was a bad move...teasing an angry tiger. Booth motioned to the bullpen. "I supervise all of these agents. They all know Dr. Brennan. If I tell them you've threatened her…" Booth looked around the office, "they'll make it their personal mission to tail you, arrest you, and throw you in jail." He slapped Paul on the back. "Good-bye, Paul. Been nice knowing you." Booth motioned for the young agent to escort Zarubin out of his sight.

Back in his office, Booth took a deep breath. He probably had overstepped his bounds, especially if Bones really loved Paul. Oh well...maybe he could claim that he was trying to protect a federal employee from a lecherous jackass…..surely everyone would think that was the right thing to do…..


	14. Past and Present

Booth rubbed his eyes and the back of his neck. He realized he'd been reading the same page in Jacob Broadsky's file for the last 30 minutes. His mind kept wandering back to the only thing he really cared about. He checked his phone again. It had been a little over a week since he'd last talked to Bones, and he still didn't know what her plans were. He figured she'd have to make her decision soon one way or the other, and the wait was killing him.

Dr. Zarubin had left for South Africa in a hurry the day after visiting Booth, according to Booth's contact at Homeland Security. Booth smiled to himself. It was probably a good thing Paul hadn't called his bluff. He knew it was unlikely that he would've had enough probable cause to arrest Paul, but it seemed Paul didn't know that, and he had gotten the hell out of Dodge. An admission of guilt, right? So one problem was taken care of, but the bigger problem was yet to be resolved: what was Bones going to do?

Booth looked through the file again, and checked his phone for the fifteenth time in the last twenty minutes. Concentrating was impossible. All he could think about was why he hadn't heard from Bones. He'd decided he wasn't going to call her, though. He wasn't going to beg. If she wanted to talk to him, she had his number. He was going to be strong and not cave in to his emotions. He was a grown man, for Christ's sake, not some lovesick teenager.

"Fine!", he thought to himself. "Fine! If she wants to fly across the ocean just to dig in the dirt with the nutty professor, that's just fine! I'm over it. I'm moving on. She can do what she wants. It won't bother me…."

"Booth?" Bones stood in the doorway, shyly waiting to be invited in.

God, what a beautiful sight! He tried to stay calm even though his heart was pounding. "Hiya, Bones." He motioned for her to come in. Staring at the file folder on his desk, he inhaled deeply  
to steady his nerves. "Come to say good-bye before your big move?"

Brennan shook her head and studied Bobblehead Bobbie for a minute. She seemed unusually fidgety. "Actually, it occurred to me that I haven't discussed this major decision with my partner. We've always discussed this sort of thing in the past. I don't want to do anything that would damage our partnership in case we ever decided to work together again."

Work together again? Maybe that was hopeful. Booth shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"What's to discuss? You're in love with Paul, so off to South Africa, right? There's not much else to add to that."

"I do find Paul to be physically attractive, and he can be intellectually stimulating when he's not drinking."

"That's great, Bones. I'm happy for you." Booth felt like he was going to throw up.

"Paul's also extremely petulant and childish when he doesn't get what he wants. He's been pressuring me to add a sexual component to our relationship, and I don't want to do so. I've seen how work romances can go. I don't think it's a good idea since we'd be working so closely together, but he can't seem to grasp that concept. He doesn't take my objections seriously. If he doesn't respect my reasoning on that, he may not respect my opinions on other things."

"Well, you're a beautiful woman, Bones, so I can see his point of view, but I understand what you mean about relationships between co-workers. You're right. He should respect your wishes." Booth sighed. Damn it. What did that mean for him and Bones?

"Paul is also extremely unreliable. He was here and gone in 24 hours. He didn't even tell me he was leaving. We were supposed to meet for lunch to discuss my plans and instead I got a text saying he was in Amsterdam. Can you believe that, Booth? He's quite inconsiderate."

Jesus...how was he going to explain that? Booth was a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, well...Paul's an asshat, and I don't like the way he treats you, you know, manhandling you like he did at the lab. He came to see me for advice about moving your relationship into the having sex level…."

"He did?" Brennan was not amused, and she could imagine Booth wasn't either.

"Yeah, and it made me angry, so I kinda threatened to arrest him if he didn't leave the country." Booth shrugged like it was no big deal, but truth be told, he knew he wanted his jackass rival as far away from Bones as possible.

"What? Why? Can you even do that?" Brennan was shocked. "I can take care of myself, Booth. I don't need any alpha male theatrics from you. Did you think you needed to protect me from him?"

"Not really. I know you can take care of yourself. I was acting in the best interest of the country. We don't need any more sex perverts here than we already have."

"Oh." Brennan wasn't sure how she felt about that. She realized that she almost preferred Booth being territorial about her, even though it wasn't rational at all. Brennan shifted in her chair slightly. "What I really came to talk to you about was the argument we had in my office the other day. I want to tell you something."

Here it comes. "Okay...you know I hate it when you start with that statement." Booth wasn't sure he wanted the conversation to go in that direction. "I guess we should just let it go, right? Let bygones be bygones?"

"No, Booth, we shouldn't. We need to clean the atmosphere. I want to apologize."

He almost fell out of his chair. Bones was going to apologize? "You mean clear the air? We don't really need to do that. I don't think you need to apologize for anything you said. You were right about a lot of it."

"No...I mean about going to Maluku. I want to apologize for that. I should've told you that I needed to take a break to think things through after all the stress I'd been under with the Gravedigger case and the changing nature of our partnership.. I wanted to objectively consider my life and what our relationship meant to me. Instead, I made you think I was running away from you after all the years we worked together, and that must have hurt you. I think I'm to blame for the problems we have now, and I'm sorry for that."

"You _were_ running away from me, and I know why." Booth tried to avoid eye contact with Bones, but her eyes drew him in. "I was desperate that night to tell you how I felt. You were right when you said I pounced on you. I knew I shouldn't have rushed you like that and I did it anyway. I've spent many nights regretting how I handled that situation. If I had taken a different approach it might not have put so much pressure on you. But it wouldn't have changed the fact that I love you."

"Maybe I was scared, Booth. Brennan paused a few seconds. "Maybe I still am. I don't know how to handle all of the intense emotions that occur in me when I'm around you."

"Bones…" Booth reached over to clasp her hand…."I never want you to be afraid of me. I just want you to be happy." He glanced at the file on his desk, and then looked out the window, again trying to avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry about Hannah. I was unhappy about what I thought was the end of my relationship with you, and she was willing to cheer me up, so I let her do that. When I left her in Afghanistan, I was upset because I thought it was the end of that relationship, and I didn't know what would happen with you...if you even wanted to work with me again. Hannah said she wouldn't come to DC, so when she went to all the trouble to move here anyway, I kinda felt responsible for her happiness, you know? I had committed myself to her, and couldn't go back on my word…."

"I know you love her…." Brennan pulled her hand away.

"Loved her...you're right, Bones, I did love her. That's in the past, and I can't change that. But what I felt for her is a drop in the bucket compared to what I feel for you. There's no comparison. Do you believe that? It's true...absolutely 110 percent true."

She smiled and started to correct him about 110 percent but decided to let it slide. "Maybe what you felt for Hannah is what I initially felt for Paul. I did research on the physiology of sexual attraction and brain chemistry."

"Of course you did." Booth smiled and nodded. Who else but Bones would research love?

"What we both experienced is called infatuation. In the human mind it mimics love in the release of chemicals that stimulate sexual attraction, but for some reason a long term bond can't be formed or sustained between the partners."

"Well, infatuation can sure mess things up between people. It seems to lead them astray from where they really should be." Booth smiled faintly. "I really hate that it led me away from you. I hope someday you can forgive me for hurting you so badly."

"I hope so, too. I think I've already started to forgive you, although it may take some time." Brennan looked at Booth as if she was imploring him to understand. "I do want a relationship with you…."

"I want you to take all the time you need so you can be sure about a relationship with me. I guess if you need to take a year in Johannesburg to forgive me I'd understand that. I might not like it, but I want you to be sure about things between us…"

 _A/N: Sorry to end on a mini cliffhanger here, but my mind's inspiration was threatening to write a chapter the length of WAR AND PEACE …..and no one want to read anything that long. This is the natural break in the chapter. More soon..._


	15. Future

_If you love someone, set them free…..._

"I want you to take all the time you need so you can be sure about a relationship with me, Bones. I guess if you needed to take a year in Johannesburg to forgive me I'd understand that. I might not like it, but I want you to be sure of what you want for yourself." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Booth regretted them. Had he really told her she should leave? How stupid was that? However, he knew he'd support whatever decision she made, even if it killed him. He'd love her no matter what she chose.

"I want to be sure as well, Booth. That's why I've been taking my time in making this decision about the job in South Africa. I don't want to rush into anything that I'll regret for the rest of my life. I want to be confident that I'm making the correct choice. That's why I chose to discuss this with you, Booth. You're my partner. You've helped me make good decisions in the past."

Like going to Maluku? How many times had he wished that he had asked her to not to go...to stay with him? Maybe things would've been different, and all of this pain avoided. But Bones didn't need his permission to do anything. She was a grown woman and could do what she wanted….

Booth had put up a brave front, but he was dying inside. Bones hadn't given him any indication of what her decision was going to be, and right now, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Maybe he'd ask her to email him about it, because if she was leaving…..if she was leaving him again he was going to dissolve into a puddle of tears, and he didn't want her to see him that way.

He was thinking over his choices, and his thoughts crowded together in his brain as he tried to listen to her explain her decision. "Am I really too proud to beg her to stay? Could I take a leave of absence and go with her..but what would I do if she said no? What if she really loves Paul after all? Surely she's too smart for that, but she may not love me anymore, no matter what Angela says….God, I've screwed up my life so bad…"

So many thoughts and emotions were swirling through Booth that he almost missed what Bones was saying.

"...It would be a good move for my career. There would be a lot of professional benefits to working with a well respected research anthropologist like Paul, and I've been interested in _Homo naledi_ for quite a while. I could publish papers about my own research and also about improving the university's forensics department. In academic circles, Booth, it's "publish or perish'. Of course, my career as a best selling author would suffer somewhat, but that's not really my primary concern at this point in my life."

Booth tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "So it sounds like you've made up your mind to go to Johannesburg. I'm sure Paul and the university will be very glad to have you there." He wanted to hit something...

"Well, it would be the rational choice. However, there are other considerations." Her lips twitched with a smile. "After thinking about it the past few days, I've realized that Paul doesn't trigger the intense release of chemicals in my brain that I've learned to associate with romantic love...at least not the way you do." She paused, and glanced at Booth slyly. "Paul doesn't cause me to experience an increased heart rate, an increase of adrenal production and an increase in the production of pheromonic perspiration."

"Wait….what? Why are you talking about sweat, Bones?" Booth was thinking about hitting Paul and had missed part of what Bones was saying. He was really confused.

Brennan continued on without pausing. "And when I'm with Paul, I don't feel comfortable being myself like I do with you. He doesn't listen to my opinions about personal things or professional topics. He keeps trying to change me...to mold me into what he wants me to be. I'm not sure he respects me as an anthropologist. Sometimes I think he just wants me to be just a beautiful trophy scientist. It would improve his reputation if he's seen with me, but he doesn't want me to speak up in public about anthropology because people would know I'm more intelligent than he is."

Brennan exhaled slowly and brushed away a tear before she went on. "I wanted Paul to like me, so I tried to change myself to fit what I thought he wanted. I tried being quiet and submissive, so that Paul could take the spotlight…..but I couldn't do that and remain true to myself. I have the right to be respected for my own merits and accomplishments."

"The guy's an idiot, Bones. You shouldn't have to change anything to get someone else to love you. Paul should love you just the way you are…", Booth interrupted. Just like he did...he wouldn't change a thing about her. He was angry at the thought of Zarubin making those demands on Bones. Booth couldn't believe Zarubin didn't see what was so obvious to him. Bones was perfect just the way she was: a brilliant, beautiful woman who was at the top of her profession.

Brennan smiled. "That's part of what I appreciate about you, Booth. You take me as I am, including all of my flaws. You listen when I talk to you. Paul often talks over me or ignores me. You've always treated me with respect and affection, but Paul can be rude and dismissive. He just wants to use me and my reputation to make himself look better."

Jesus… Paul was using Bones to get ahead in the world. Booth clenched his jaw. It was probably good for Paul's personal safety that he had left the country, or Booth would've hunted him down, and all bets would be off...Booth definitely would've broken Paul's nose...

Brennan paused and looked into Booth's eyes. "So I've decided, Booth, that Paul doesn't really love me, and I don't want to be used like that. You've taught me that if you love someone, you put that person ahead of yourself."

Booth was jolted back to reality. What did she say? "I taught you that? About loving someone?"

Brennan nodded. Suddenly she felt very shy. She lowered her eyes and started tracing circles on Booth's desk as she spoke softly. "Yes. You've always put me first, ahead of you, but I didn't realize that until recently, when I thought about how different you are from Paul. I've become accustomed to having many pleasant feelings when I'm with you, Booth. Our work partnership and our personal relationship have become very important to me, and I believe I would miss them tremendously if I left you for an extended period of time."

Booth's heart skipped a beat. Had he understood correctly? "English, Bones….."

Brennan chewed her lower lip a bit. Of course he wouldn't make this easy for her. She inhaled deeply and continued. "Based on personal observations of my own brain chemistry and the fact that my physiological responses when I'm with you are indicative of intense physical attraction, I'd have to say that I'm in love with you, and therefore it's not in my best interest to go to South Africa at this time. I was wondering if we could be partners again."

"Well, I don't know." Booth was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Happiness was overflowing from him, but he wanted to tease Bones a little bit. "Dr. Edison is really an excellent forensic anthropologist. Besides, what about going to digs and studying Homo whatever the Hell it is in Africa? I thought you found that sort of thing exciting and fulfilling."

Brennan frowned slightly, confused about why Booth was resisting her suggestion. "Don't you want me to be your partner? I'm a better forensic anthropologist than Clark. He's the one who prefers ancient remains. I prefer crime solving. It can be exciting and fulfilling, too. I'm going to alternate anthropological work and volunteer work on my vacations, so I won't be gone long stretches of time on digs." She was getting teary-eyed, thinking she'd been rejected. "I thought you wanted me to stay in DC. I thought you'd be happy with my idea." 

"Happy doesn't even come close to describing it." Booth saw the look of sadness pass over Bones' face. He definitely didn't want to give her the wrong idea, and he couldn't control the grin that started to spread across his face. It was all he could do to keep from jumping up and down with happiness. "Thrilled….ecstatic...over the moon...That's what describes it. I love that idea! But Bones, are you sure this is want you want? To stay here in DC with me? Even after all the stupid things I did?"

"Yes. I'm positive this is what I want. Remember, I also acted in a childish manner. I love you, Booth, and I can't imagine living apart from you. I want to stay with you for as long as you want me to stay."

She smiled shyly at him. "Do you want to go for breakfast? I have to meet Mr. Nigel-Murray at the diner to discuss our seminar presentation about _T rex_. He said he has some very exciting news for me. He mentioned bringing the house down."

"Sure...but first…" Booth smiled as he pulled Brennan close and kissed her. "I love you, too, Bones."

 _A/N: stay tuned….there's a little bit more….._


	16. Aftermath

" _There is only one happiness...to love and be loved." George Sand._

It was early morning. Sunlight was barely making its way through the curtain on the bedroom window. Brennan lay quietly, listening to Booth breathe next to her, unsure of what she was feeling.

Over the past 24 hours she had run the whole gamut of emotions, and it had been exhausting. Brennan had gone from incredibly happiness to incredible sadness in the span of a day. Everything was a jumble, and she decided the best way to understand everything that happened would be to make a mental list. The exercise had helped her study problems in the past…

So she started to unravel the day, thinking about the emotions involved.

1\. Love and joy: she loved Booth….she could finally admit that what she felt was more than a physiological response to his maleness. She loved him quite thoroughly. The fact that he loved her in return created the emotion of joy. That feeling made her love him even more, therefore giving him joy. It appeared that when shared by two people, love and joy were completely entwined together. Thinking about the fact that her parents had originally named her after this wonderful feeling of 'Joy' ...that they had felt this about her…made her appreciate how much they had cared for her. Brennan felt as if she now understood what they must have felt for each other as well.

2\. Happiness: she'd been so happy at breakfast...finally coming to an understanding that she and Booth were going to be together as a couple….until Booth was called away because of a sighting of Jacob Broadsky. His glance at her as he left said everything. It was dangerous, but he loved her….(see number 1 on the list…) Broadsky was volatile and unpredictable. When Booth returned unharmed, she was also happy. There were many permutations of happiness, it seemed. So next on the list was number 3…..

3\. Fear: Booth was heading into an unknown situation with Broadsy. He was an experienced agent, and he knew how to take care of himself in these situations, but Brennan remembered how her heart had pounded, seeing him walk away from her without knowing the outcome...would he return? Would he be injured? If she believed in God, she might have prayed…

4\. Anger and hatred: Anger caused hatred, so they went together. Broadsky was manipulating them, which had made her angry. He had no right to do so. He wanted to hurt people….he wanted to kill Booth….he killed an innocent man, and Brennan in turn had hated Broadsky, wishing him dead….was she any better than Broadsky was?….that philosophical argument could wait for another list….but in the aftermath...see number 5.

5\. Sadness: Vincent was bubbling with ideas as he worked on their _T. rex_ project. He was so happy at the lab….and then a bullet falling from the sky cut his life short. The wound was too severe...nothing could be done...and he had begged to stay…the pain was almost too much to bear, and she was grateful she didn't have to bear it alone...Booth was with her. (See number 1 on the list)

6\. Chaos: was this an emotion? Probably not, but it led to other emotions: the feeling that things were falling apart, feeling powerless, seeing the protocols at the lab fall apart briefly and then begin to fall back into place again, and the unspoken thought that lingered between Booth and herself: they had both been standing with Vincent on the platform...that shot could've killed either one of them...they should never take anything for granted….randomness was part of the Universe, but Booth would help her navigate through the emotional turmoil caused by that randomness. (see number 1 on the list)

Brennan ran through the list again in her mind, trying to relate them to the rest of the day. Booth had insisted that she come to his apartment for her own safety. She smiled slightly, realizing it was probably more to calm his own fears...he wanted to know where she was at all times. He was in full-fledged 'mate protection' mode. She had insisted on sleeping in the living room so he could rest before going out to face Broadsky the next day, but she hadn't actually slept much. She had tossed and turned uncomfortably on Booth's couch, trying to figure out what Vincent had meant with his last words. She would never have made Vincent leave. Why would he even think that?

She knew Booth could explain it to her, so she went into his bedroom and asked, and he'd explained as best he could, but some things can never be explained. Why Vincent? He wasn't ready to go. Why now? No one knew. It was just one of those things. The grief that came from the randomness of the Universe had enveloped her, and she'd cried as she lay wrapped in the comfort of Booth's arms.

It was a gentle whisper and a gentle kiss that led her to see the overwhelming love in his eyes. At that point she'd wanted nothing more than to belong to him completely. There would be no turning back. The rush of feelings was intense: wonderful and terrifying at the same time….like nothing she'd ever experienced in her life. This was so much more than sex….this was the mystery of something shared between two people who loved each other unconditionally. Together, they were finally complete, both physically and emotionally, the way they were meant to be from the first time they met.

The diffused sunlight washed over the bed. Booth turned to look at her, caressed her face gently, and smiled. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known...the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much." He kissed her and smiled contentedly.

Brennan's mind was racing. Booth had known lots of beautiful women. Right now she wasn't feeling very beautiful. She hadn't gotten much sleep crying over Vincent, and she was sure she had dark, puffy circles under her eyes. She wasn't wearing any makeup, her hair was a mess, and she was wearing an old sweatshirt for lingerie. She wanted to tell him he couldn't possibly know she was the most beautiful woman in the world, but all she could manage to do was to smile back at him with love.

"I never want to leave you, Bones. I'd stay right here for the rest of my life if I could", he whispered, holding her close, "but I need to take care of Broadsky. As long as he's free, I'm not free. I want us to be together without worrying about him. I have to do this today."

"I know…." her voice trailed off. She was nervous. The situation was so dangerous…

He hesitated. "It's not going to be easy. He's gonna try to kill me if he can. Listen, if anything happens to me…"

Brennan interrupted. "Booth…."

"No, I'm serious. If something happens to me, I'd like you to use the stuff I donated for a kid...our kid." He smiled again. "You're gonna be a great mom, Bones."

"I wouldn't want to raise our child without you, Booth."

"Bones, please….just think about it, okay? For me?"

She considered the idea and then nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Good. I'm glad." He turned to get up and nodded at the clock on the nightstand. "Look at the time. I guess we should get ready for work…"

Brennan reached over and, smiling, gently ran her hand down his back. "I think we can be a few minutes late today…"

oooooooooo

Angela walked briskly back to the bone room after chasing her husband away. "Okay, Brennan...details. You got in bed with Booth? How was it?''

Brennan pretended to study the bones on the table in front of her. "Satisfactory."

"Oh no...you're going to tell me everything...okay, maybe not everything, but I'm sure you can think of more to say than satisfactory."

"Angela…" Brennan tried to be calm and rational, but it wasn't working. A brilliant smile, the sparkling eyes...they betrayed her. "Angela...it's hard to tell you about it because I'm afraid you'll think I'm exaggerating."

"OH MY GOD! REALLY? THAT GREAT? TELL ME!" Angela was tired of waiting…

Brennan smiled demurely as she looked at her excitable friend, and whispered, "It was spectacular…"

"SPECTACULAR? LORD, BRENNAN!"

"Angela….lower your voice!" Brennan whispered furiously. "I'll tell more if you stop yelling…"

Angela nodded, waiting with bated breath.

"Booth is a very affectionate man, and he's also extremely stimulating. His physicality is remarkable and his technique…." Brennan was grinning like a fool...she knew it, but it couldn't be helped…"his technique is exceptional. Let's just say that I was extremely well satisfied multiple times, and I look forward to experiencing that satisfaction quite often."

Angela gave her best friend a hug. "Sweetie...I'm so happy for you. Finally being together with that great guy, and great sex to boot...you're a very lucky woman."

"I agree, Angela." Brennan laughed as they walked from the bone room. "I definitely agree."

ooooooooooo

Booth sat looking out the window of his office, unable to think about anything but Bones. She'd come into his bedroom early this morning, crying about Vincent, wondering at the cruelty of his sudden death and the meaning of his words. He'd held her close to comfort her as she sobbed. Inhaling her soft scent, looking into those beautiful blue eyes, caressing her soft skin and stroking her hair as she clung to him….he couldn't help but express his love for her, and it was something so wonderful there were no words to describe it. It had been making love in its most exquisite form….completely different from anything he'd ever experienced.

Agent Shaw stood at the entrance to Agent Booth's office. He'd been unusually pensive today. It finally occurred to her what had happened.

"Agent Booth?"

"Oh...yeah, Shaw...What is it?"

"The kid that was killed at the lab yesterday...was he a friend of yours?"

What to say….Booth barely knew the kid, but Bones had been so fond of the little weirdo, and he loved Bones…"Yeah."

"We'll get Broadsky, sir."

"Yeah, I know….call the Jeffersonian and see if they've got anything else for us…."

As Shaw left, he gazed out the window again. What had happened between him and Bones early this morning….it was the most amazing thing he'd ever experienced...nothing like he'd ever felt before. Booth knew he'd do anything to make damn sure Broadsky didn't take that away from him. It was time...the hunt was on.

ooooooooooo

Everyone was trying to appear calm, but their nerves were frayed. Hodgins and Brennan had been able to contact Booth about the injury to Broadsky's hand, but the outcome of the confrontation was unclear. They had been waiting for news when the phone call finally came. Booth had been successful, and he was okay. Broadsky was on his way to jail. Brennan glanced at Angela, who smiled back with relief. Booth and Brennan could be together now, the way they were always meant to be.

That evening all of Vincent's friends gathered around the hearse that would take him for his trip home...all of them except Dr. Brennan. It was getting late, and Cam wondered where she was, but Bones was the most reliable person Booth knew. If she said she'd be there, she'd be there.

Bones had asked him about an appropriate way to honor Vincent. Booth had suggested bringing flowers for Vincent, but she had always thought cut flowers were a wasteful use of resources. He wasn't surprised when she showed up with a potted plant instead. Cam might have been snarky, but Booth knew it just like his beautiful Bones. It was one last gesture of kindness for Vincent from the sweet and caring woman he loved.

There were no words to describe how wonderful Booth felt when he smiled and caught Bones' eye and she gave him that cute little smile in return. The knowledge that she loved him thrilled his soul. After all this time it was hard to believe this wasn't a dream...that it was real...She really loved him. He knew he must be the luckiest man in the world because Temperance Brennan loved him. His heart soared when she hooked her arm through his and leaned into him as they walked away together from Vincent's impromptu memorial service. And then he knew...there would be no more letting go. As far as he was concerned, the woman he'd loved for years was finally where she belonged, and Fate and the Universe were finally in tune with each other. All was finally right in the world.


	17. Epilogue

" _I said I love you, and that's forever,_

 _And this I promise from the start.._

 _I could not love you any better,_

 _I love you just the way you are…."_

 _Just the Way You Are Billy Joel_

Feeling groggy and slightly disoriented, Brennan wandered from the bedroom into Booth's kitchen. His bathrobe was loosely tied around her waist and it had fallen down over one of her shoulders. She had a serious case of bedhead, and she was rubbing her sleepy eyes, leaving behind little smudges of mascara. Booth thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

"Mornin', Bones. Sleep well?" Booth was stirring something in a bowl as he stood behind the kitchen counter.

She yawned and stretched. "Yes, thank you….better than I have in months."

"Bet I know why." Booth gave her a cocky grin. "Hungry? It's time for breakfast. I'm making one of my famous omelettes. Want one?"

Bones rolled her eyes and grinned back. "Maybe a small one. And I slept well because Broadsky is in jail and you're safe at home with me."

Booth waggled his eyebrows at her. "Really?…..Well, I don't think that's the only reason, is it?"

She laughed. "It's possible the multiple orgasms I experienced last night may have helped also. I was feeling very relaxed by the end of the evening." Brennan smiled slyly. On their first night together the sex had been tender and gentle. Last night the sex had been more consistent with exercises in gymnastics and strength training. She was trying to decide which style she preferred….obviously she needed to conduct experiments in order to gather more data….

She walked around the kitchen counter to give Booth a hug and stopped short. "Booth, I didn't know your kitchen was clothing optional. Aren't you worried about getting splattered with grease? That would really hurt. Don't you have an apron?" She definitely didn't want him injured _there_ …..

"You forget about my lightning reflexes, Bones. I don't need an apron. Did you get in touch with Paul to tell him you were staying here? With me?!" Booth was glad to be sticking it again to that bastard Paul...the jerk didn't deserve a woman like Bones...

"He said he was disappointed but not surprised. He also said that when he saw the way you acted around me he knew you wouldn't let me leave DC even if I wanted to, but I don't know what he meant by that." She smirked at Booth. "Unless he was referring to your alpha male theatrics when you threatened to arrest him for merely looking at me."

Booth was pleased with himself. "He didn't want to just look...he wanted to handle the merchandise, and I wasn't going to let him get away with that." Booth grinned at Brennan again. "It means Paul knows you're smart enough to pick a good guy like me instead of a sleaze ball like him." Booth flipped the omelette and wiped his hands on a dish towel. "Hey….can you hand me another towel? There's one in that drawer."

"Okay." Brennan pulled out a towel and something else. "Booth, why are my sunglasses in the drawer with your dish towels?"

"Are those yours? I thought Hannah had left them behind. She cleared out in a hurry, so who knows what else she left behind…I stuck them in there to get them out of the way. Why would Hannah have your sunglasses, anyway?"

Brennan laughed. "It's a long, bizarre story. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to get them back." She watched Booth as he bustled around the kitchen getting breakfast ready. "Nude cooking is quite interesting.", she mused, as she enjoyed admiring his well toned body. "I think I could get used to this occurring on a daily basis, Booth."

"Now...where's my phone?" Brennan laughed as Booth reached for his pants pocket out of habit.

"Maybe you need an apron with a pocket."

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Oh, here it is under the towel. Okay...smile...good...gotta send Hannah a thank you text…"

"I only got out of bed a few minutes ago! I don't want my picture taken." She stuck out her tongue as he took her picture. "Don't be mean to Hannah, Booth. You said she had your best interests at heart, right? Isn't that why she left you to move to London? Wasn't she trying to be helpful?"

Booth noticed the slight twinge of sarcasm in Brennan's comment. "She did help me, and I'm very thankful. Of course I'm gonna be nice. I merely want her to know that I got first prize, not a consolation prize. Besides, I need a new picture to replace hers on my phone. Hey, what are you doing?" Brennan produced her own phone out of the pocket of Booth's robe.

"I'm taking a picture of you cooking in the nude. I might need some blackmail material some day. I don't think my picture is very flattering, and I want to make sure you don't share it with anyone else." She chuckled. "Besides, I find this situation very stimulating, and I may want to remember it from time to time."

She glanced at her phone again and it suddenly it occurred to her that it was a workday. "What time is it? I'm supposed to be at work!"

"It's eleven. Relax...I called you in sick. I got the day off from the FBI to recuperate, and as a federal government contracted employee, you're going to help me." Booth flashed a big grin at her. "I need you here with me to help me feel better. I'm a little bruised, you know, and I might need some of that special Thai massage….especially like we did in the elevator...remember?" He'd spent many nights fantasizing about her hands massaging the pressure points...and other parts...of his groin…..as he pushed his knee between her breasts….that would definitely ease his stiffness...all kinds of stiffness…."I may need you to give me a massage while I soak in the tub, too."

She pretended to be annoyed with him. "Booth, why did you do that? I have so much work to do at the lab."

He pretended to pout. "Don't you want me to get better? C'mon, Bones, please?" He was trying to look and sound pitiful.

"I have responsibilities, Booth...I can't play house today." She put her hands on her hips, trying to be serious, but his sad puppy eyes made her giggle.

"Cam said she didn't care.", he said, shrugging his shoulders. He sounded like he was about seven years old. "She wants us to recuperate so we'll be refreshed when we come back to work. We can recuperate a lot...as much as we want to….anyway we want to….all day long if we want to. It's a good thing to be refreshed. Think of it as a very short vacation."

Brennan wore a dreamy smile. She sighed contentedly. "I'm assuming that you have some special methods of recuperating in mind, right? It would be very refreshing. Hmmm….that does sound pleasant. I'd like very much to participate in your recuperative processes, so I can fulfill my obligation to the federal government."

"Thanks, Bones. I promise you won't regret it. Here's your omelette. I hope you enjoy it." They sat together at the breakfast bar. "Let's eat up."

"This is surprisingly good, Booth. Thank you."

"What do mean, surprisingly good? Of course it's good." He tilted his head towards her. "I'll tell you my secret. I made it with love…."

"Love is the secret ingredient?"

"Yep. Pops always said that love is the spice of life, and I like to cook with spices. It's silly, I guess, but I always think of that when I cook…"

"Actually, I'm quite touched by your efforts to fix me a meal. Remember, cooking a meal for someone and eating it together implies an intimate social contract…" She lost her train of thought looking into his warm brown eyes.

"Bones, I'm warning you now. I love you, and I'm never gonna let you quit our partnership." He solemnly pointed to their plates. "These omelettes mean we have an intimate social contract now. You got that?" Booth grinned as he pulled her close. "We're gonna be partners forever, right? And you're never gonna fly off to the far side of the world unless I go with you, okay?" He chuckled. "Well, I may let you go on an anthropology expedition as long as all professors are really old married guys..."

Brennan winked and smiled back, knowing he was teasing her. She kissed him tenderly. "I understand. I love you, too." Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth and grinned as she patted his firm gluteus maximus. "Is breakfast over yet? I suddenly feel the urge to begin the recuperation process…"

 **Thanks for reading my story. I enjoyed writing it...**


End file.
